


Hide & Seek

by unevagabonde



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Canonical Character Death, Experimental work, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Mutant Powers, Nonbinary Character, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Trans Peter Parker, X-men Inspired
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevagabonde/pseuds/unevagabonde
Summary: What if in an alternative universe the Avengers and the Guardians of The Galaxy were X-Men ?





	1. Etat des lieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On se retrouve pour une nouvelle histoire complètement folle, au départ je voulais écrire une fiction spacefam où j'étais la gosse de Thor et Quill mais finalement c'est pas tellement ça et c'est devenu un truc totalement expérimental donc franchement ça peut partir dans tout les sens et je m'excuse d'avance pour ça si ça arrive.  
> En gros c'est une sorte de crossover / AU entre Avengers (Infinity War) et X-Men, pourquoi pas mélanger deux choses que j'adore et en faire une hsitoire sans queue ni tête ?  
> Non plus sérieusement j'espère que ça vous plaira au moins un peu !
> 
> Enjoy !

« Par où commencer... Par le tout début ou par maintenant ? Y a tellement de choses à dire, c'est toujours compliqué mais encore plus lorsque l'on est dans la tourmente. Puis vous savez quoi ? Je vais commencer par le début, et je vais trouver un moyen de vous expliquer toute cette histoire avec une grande cohérence. Je vous promets rien et encore moins que tout ceci sera super bien raconté, mais déjà je vais peut-être arrêter de dire "je". »  

« Oui, s'il te plaît commence cette foutue histoire. » 

« Put.. ! Mais ?! Qu'est-ce tu... Papa ? Père, dis lui quelque chose. Déjà, vous êtes même pas censés être ici ! C'est les chambres des eleves ! » 

« Tu lui as fait peur, content Peter ? » 

« Oui ! Exactement l'effet recherché. » Lança un homme aux cheveux châtain légèrement bouclés avec une barbe de trois jours à un autre homme, qui lui était un peu plus grand, avec un musculature très développée, une grosse barbe taillée et des cheveux coupés courts. « Désolé ma puce, tu peux commencer. Fais comme si ton père et moi on te regardait pas Hon. » 

Après un lourd roulement des yeux et des regards assassins jetés envers les deux hommes qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte par une jeune femme noire aux yeux afro, les deux hommes qui semblaient être ses parents partirent à reculons en comprenant que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour voir leur fille. La jeune fille se retourna vers la caméra de son ordinateur et éclaircit de nouveau sa voix. 

« Bien ! Où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Je sais par quoi commencer. Commençons. Au pire, je couperais certaines choses au montage. » 

 

 

2008, le grand Tony Stark affirme être Iron Man. Cet homme tout en acier qui sauve le monde de temps à autre quand ça lui chante. Par la même occasion, il affirme au grand damne de son assistante -aujourd'hui PDG de son entreprise Stark Industrie- Pepper Potts, être un mutant. Une véritable onde de choc dans le monde entier, qui non seulement en plus de secouer le monde des homo sapiens évolués que l'on connait, secoue un monde beaucoup plus secret et tapie dans l'ombre: celui des homo superiors, communément appelés "mutants". 

Non seulement cette nouvelle avait secouée la planète parce que les mutants n'étaient plus forcément mal vu, mais elle avait forcé pas mal de gouvernements à confirmer ce que les populations savaient depuis, l'existence d'une espèce humaine évoluée. Bien que de nombreux scientifiques aient essayer de trouver d'où provenait le gène mutant, comme le mondialement connu Bruce Banner et ses expériences qui lui couta la création de son double Hulk puis d'un triple, nommé Professor, personne n'avait pu déterminer son existence ou à quel moment elle avait réellement apparue. Bien que des grands théoriciens et personnages importants internationaux -comme Odin, le richissime milliardaire fondateur d'Asgard Bank qui a fini par devenir philosophe- aient émis leur hypothèses plus qu'intéressantes.  

Ainsi, des questions pros/cons ou anti mutants s'étaient créés mais la révélation de Stark en plus d'avoir créé de nouvelles questions, craintes et un nouveau type de xénophobie avait amélioré d'un façon les conditions de vie des mutants. Ils ne vivaient plus cachés pour certains, d'autres étaient considérés comme des dieux et des études officielles, sécurisées et non clandestines avaient été perpétrés par les gouvernements. Il faisait presque bon d'être un mutant en 2010. 

Suite à cette révélation, une école créé par un homme très influent dans de nombreux domaines comme la politique ou surtout la médecine puisqu'il s'agit du -sorcier-  Docteur Stephen Strange s'ouvre à tous et non plus à la rare communauté de mutant dite "out". L'Académie Strange de New York devient l'école la plus réputée aux monde pour les très jeunes mutants et une référence dans la communauté, et d'autres plus petites sont crées en France, au Royaume-Uni, en Corée du Sud, en Inde, en Egypte, au Kenya et au Brésil. Elle fusionna très rapidement avec L'Institut Xavier pour jeunes surdoués elle aussi basée à New York, mondialement reconnue mais ouverte à tous et qui se trouve être la première école pour mutants à avoir été crée. Les deux écoles une fois reunies au sein de l'institut Xavier pour jeunes surdoués se décida à accueillir les meilleurs enseignants et les élèves allant de la 6ème à la 2nd année de Master.

Strange, Xavier et Stark faisaient les couvertures du TIME et devenaient des personnalités extrêmement influentes à travers le monde. Strange et Stark restaient tout de même dans une rivalité saine. En parlant de personnalités extrêmement influentes à travers le monde, de nombreuses personnes se révèlent être mutantes et une nation auparavant très secrète dévoile ses portes aux monde, le Wakanda. Une nation mutante qui s'est extrêmement développée grâce au gène mutant et à d'autres choses qu'il aurait apporté -notamment le Vibranium- et s'est protégée de nombreux événements historiques tels que la colonisation. Le roi du pays, T'Challa s'est récemment rendu à l'académie Strange avec sa petite sœur la princesse Shuri pour sa rentrée à l'académie. Grâce au Wakanda, on estime que le gêne mutant ou au moins une ancienne forme existe depuis longtemps, depuis plusieurs siècles. 

Malgré les difficultés de découvertes au début avec le temps, les choses allaient plus vite grâce à la collaboration de grands personnages de la communauté mutante tel que Hank McCoy fidèle allié du Professeur Charles Xavier ou encore Sebastian Shaw, Erik Lenhsherr, Raven Darkhölme, Logan Howlett, Azazel, Angel Salvadore, Sean Cassidy, Alex Summers, Emma Frost et Moïra MacTaggert. Considérés comme les premiers pionniers de la communauté mutante et à porter ses idéologies principales et à se battre pour les droits mutants (avant Stark), MacTaggert étant l'une des premières non mutante alliées à cette lutte. De cette lutte naîtra la majeure partie des problèmes qui englobent les mutants. 

Au fur à fur, les scientifiques et les anthropologues ont remarqués de nombreuses façon de porter le gène X, la mutation liée au gène X et les capacités qui en sortent ont été étudiés intensivement depuis une quinzaine d’années, grâce à Moïra MacTaggert qui a révolutionné le domaine de la recherche avec sa découverte du gène mutant tel qu'on le connaît aujourd'hui, durant les années 1990. Ainsi, certains mutants sont dotés de pouvoirs puissants et peuvent avoir des capacités surhumaines sans défaut pour vivre tandis que d'autres si, d'autres peuvent avoir des capacités à faible potentiel qui ne comporteraient aucun défaut pour vivre. Ceux-là seraient les plus représentatifs des mutants dit cachés composant une grosse partie de la communauté mutante, disposant de pouvoirs surhumains qu’ils n’utilisent pas dans leur vie quotidienne. Mais si les humains et les hauts placés ont bien peur des mutants, c'est à cause des mutants dit "omega", ils sont rares mais considérés comme les plus dangereux des mutants car leur potentiel est infini. Ils peuvent avoir des défauts mineurs ou majeurs dans leur vies de tous jours mais la plupart n’en ont pas et certains se rapprochent de figures divines. Étant parfois immortels comme Thor, Loki et Hela Odinson, ils peuvent souvent maitriser la matière et l’énergie, c'est le cas d'Erik Lenhsherr alias Magneto ou de Jean Grey. Ils composent 1 à 3% de la population mutante, et sont recherchés par Charles Xavier avec l'usage du Cérébro, c'est grâce à cette machine que le télépathe trouve des mutants cachés et les potentiels futurs X-Men. 

Les premiers X-Men dit "First Class" ont été formés par Charles Xavier, Erik Lenhsherr, Hank McCoy, Raven Darkhölme et le gouvernement américain au début des années 2000 afin de protéger les mutants -notamment de l'exposure au monde- et de vaincre le Club des Damnés composé de Sebastian Shaw, Azazel et Emma Frost qui cherchait à créé une nouvelle guerre. Mais les choses se passèrent avec beaucoup de complications et les forces américaines se retournerèrent vers les mutants pour les faire passer comme bouc-émissaire. Shaw décida qu'il fallait laisser les mutants s'affirmer, ne plus se cacher et ne pas se laisser a servir par les humains normaux. Mais dans ce combat silencieux aux yeux de tous qui revenait vite à utiliser les capacités mutantes pour se défendre, Xavier y perdit ses jambes, sa sœur adoptive Raven et aussi son compagnon Lenhsherr qui adhéraient aux idées de Shaw de façon plus légèrement extrême. Shaw perdit la vie contre Lenhsherr puis Darkhölme, Salvador, Azazel et Frost rejoignèrent celui qu’on appellera par la suite Magneto qui créa The Brotherhood ou La Conférie des Mauvais Mutants.

Avec le temps, les problèmes depuis ces événements étaient toujours bien présents. Mais depuis la démocratisation des superhéros grâce aux Avengers, aux Défenseurs, aux 4 Fantastiques, au S.H.I.E.L.D, aux X-Men et à tout ce qui se passe d'extraterrestre, aujourd'hui arrivés en 2021 on a beaucoup moins peur.  

Et ça c'est cool. 

 

 

 

La jeune femme arrêta l'enregistrement de la webcam de son ordinateur portable, prit ses notes et souligna avec un stabilo fluo les points importants déjà mentionnés dans sa précédente vidéo. Elle soupira un bon coup, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait forcément qu'assurer à cet exposé d'histoire, après tout ses pères connaissaient bien l’histoire et elle-même suivait bien l'histoire des mutants et le cours de Monsieur Howlett était son préféré. Elle attacha ses cheveux avant de réécouter la vidéo.  

« Qu’est-ce que j'ai bien pu oublier cette fois ? » 

« Hm… Tu n'as pas parlé des événements des Nations Unies, de la mort de ton grand père Odin et de ta grand-mère Frigga… » 

« Je vois pas en quoi ça va m'aider Kiara. » 

« Tu es censée placer ton historique familiale dans cet exposé. » lui rappela une brune en baissant son livre et en la regardant. 

« J'ai parlé de ma famille. » répondit-elle en grimaçant. 

« Pendant deux secondes. J'ai pas entendu le nom de Quill. Et pourtant j'entend tout. » 

Honorine fixa Kiara avec un air dépité sur le visage, elle avait raison, son travail n'était pas fini et la jeune femme à l'ouïe super fine savait toujours tout de toute façon. Elle n'avait même pas parlé des rouages de l'oppression que les mutants pouvaient subir et marchait dans le même sens que l'homophobie, le sexisme ou encore le racisme. 

« Bon Kroux, disons que j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui, tu comptes finir aujourd'hui ton livre ? » Demanda Honorine en regardant la jeune femme impressionnée. 

« Écoute, on s'appelle pas tous Pietro Maximoff hein voilà. Je te rappelle que moi, j'ai pas seulement cours ici même si je suis pensionnaire ici. D'ailleurs, je comprends toujours pas pourquoi, tu dors ici alors que tes parents vivent à New York. » Lança Kiara concentrée dans sa lecture. On pouvait toujours entendre un petit accent français dans sa voix et c'était beau. 

« C'est juste le temps de la semaine. Et dans tous les cas, moi aussi je ravie de partager cette chambre avec toi. Bon, je pars sinon je vais être en retard au cours de Stark. J'arrive pas à croire qu'en plus de son activité dans sa compagnie et son nouveau poste de directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D, il ait accepté de prendre ce poste de prof et gratuitement en plus. » 

« Ouais moi non plus, il a un emploi du temps super chargé. Je suis sure qu'il a dit oui parce que Strange lui a proposé, si c’était Xavier il aurait dit non et on sait tous pourquoi. » Laissa entendre avec une voix qui voulait tout dire. 

Honorine lâcha un petit rire partagé avec l’autre Française. Elle quitta leur chambre et traversa les couloirs des dortoirs des chambres, en saluant certaines personnes sur le chemin vers sa salle. 

 

 

Peter courait comme un malade dans les couloirs, se faufilant parmi pour essayer d'arriver à la salle de classe de son père. En réalité si Stark avait voulu intégrer le corps enseignant c'était surtout pour lui, ce n'était pas facile de se retrouver dans une école qui était plus grande que le Musée du Louvre avec des enfants de tout âge et même des jeunes adultes mais ça lui changeait du S.H.I.E.L.D. Une fois, Peter arrivé en classe il s'installa à côté de Shuri du Wakanda et Nelsia -celle qui a ce fameux pouvoir de contrôler les gens avec un baiser-. Stark était toujours en retard à ses cours, donc ils avaient le temps de discuter. Certains élèves pouvaient en même temps qu'étudier à l'institut suivre des cours en parallèle dans des écoles de l'état de New York, une grande majorité d'élèves vivaient ainsi. L'institut accueillait des élèves allant de 10 à 25 ans, rare était ceux qui restaient après. Enfin si ils devenaient des X-Men mais rare étaient les élèves qui voulaient le devenir contrairement à ce qu'on pense. Être un X-Men demande beaucoup de sacrifice et ça c'est pas forcément compréhensible si on étudie pas l'histoire mutante.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent tous arrivés, Stark arriva à son dans la salle et donna son cours sur la physique et la technologie aujourd’hui, qui faisait probablement partis des meilleurs cours donnés à l'institut. Une fois le cours terminé, les élèves sortir et Stark intercepta Honorine pour s'assurer de quelque chose vis à vis de son père Thor et il la laissa repartir avec son fils adoptif Peter, les deux étaient proches à cause des liens qui unissaient leurs parents.  

La plupart des grands X-Men ou des Avengers ou juste des superhéros se trouvaient être profs dans l'Institut et les non-mutants héros se trouvaient être les meilleurs alliés des mutants. Ainsi, des figures connues comme Ororo Munroe, Logan Howlett, Jean Grey ou encore Scott Summers se retrouvaient à devenir profs car ils avaient connus ou participer aux grandes évolutions du monde, et du monde mutant. Le sujet le plus sensible restait la mention d'Erik Lenhsherr encore aujourd'hui disparu de la population, il était peut-être avec Xavier, l'autre personnage le plus important depuis la mort de Shaw. Depuis que certaines choses se savaient, se faisaient, son retour ainsi que celui d'autres mutants emblématiques comme Emma Frost, Azazel et Mystique devenaient vital. Surtout depuis l'attaque de New York qui contient la plus grande communauté de mutant au monde et qu’un certain Thanos était devenu sénateur de New York. 

 

 

 

C'était le dernier jour de la semaine avant les vacances d'Hiver pour les élèves de l'Institut, certains élèves retournaient chez leurs parents, d'autres restaient au manoir ou partaient en vacances. Vis-à-vis des professeurs c'était le temps de souffler, de faire autre chose, de se décharger de cette responsabilité. Mais pour l'instant le moment était propice à avoir les derniers cours de la journée, Malyssa -mutante Beta pouvant faire forcer les gens à dire la vérité- et Maë -mutante de type Alpha pouvant générer de l'énergie brute sous forme de boules- avait un cours avec Peter, ce dernier les invita à une fête dans les locaux des Avengers où il vivait toujours avec son père. A la fin de la journée Peter Parker-Stark retrouvait enfin un temps pour décompresser et réfléchir à sa soirée, la première soirée après la rentrée poussé par son meilleur ami, Ned, un humain adorablement adorable et par Pepper sa marraine. Tony avait accepté et ça semblait faire plaisir aux actuels Avengers qui étaient ravis de savoir que Peter avait enfin une vie sociale normale. Après son coming out en tant que bisexuel, ça avait difficile pour lui mais comme toujours sa grande famille le confortait et le soutenait quoi qu'il arrive. Lorsqu'on était mutant la vie devenait beaucoup plus complexe et c'était devenu presque la pire chose à être aux yeux de beaucoup. Alors quand on était un homme transgenre, bisexuel et mutant, ça devenait vite lourd. Pepper avait tenu à absolument organiser la soirée avec May, la tante biologique de Peter, mais il préféra se débrouiller seul. May proposa alors une contre soirée pour les adultes, ce que Tony et Pepper acceptèrent avec joie et mirent rapidement en place et deux soirées au même moment, au même endroit, exactement ce dont Tony redoutait et il ne doutait pas un instant que ça risquait de faire des dégâts. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous as un peu hypé ou plu, franchement moi je sais même pas ce que ça va donner ou ce que les 6 prochains chapitres vont dire donc c'est un peu la loterie et la chance qui vont me guider. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à commenter avec vos impressions et me laisser un petit Kudo d'encouragement. Je vous aime, portez vous bien et à bientôt !
> 
> Love,  
> H.


	2. Party scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre non plus je comprends pas ce chapitre.
> 
> Enjoy !

« Je veux surtout pas de casse. » 

« Pas de casse. » 

« Personne dans mon bureau. » 

« Personne dans le bureau. » 

« Personne qui utilise délibérément ses pouvoirs. » 

« D'accord. » 

« Pas d'alcool. » 

« Noté ! » 

« F.R.I.D.A.Y est là, si besoin. Et on est dans.. » 

« Oui je sais dans l'autre bâtiment, là où on est pas vraiment chez nous. » 

« Hé, c'est toujours chez nous ici. C'est juste que maintenant ça appartient aussi à l'Etat et à la C.I.A. On en a déjà discuté kiddo. Et de toute façon, je croyais que tu préférais le Queens. » 

« Oui, toujours. Mais on a toujours envie que ça reviennent comme avant aussi, on finit par s'y perdre Mat et moi. » 

Tony soupira, c'est vrai que Peter, Mat et lui ne manquaient pas de lieux où vivre. Il arrangea les cheveux de son fils et lui sourit. 

« On peut toujours vivre dans le Queens si c'est ce que tu préfères, Mat ne dira pas non et il pourra venir vivre avec nous et Brooklyn n'est pas si loin donc pour voir et Maë et Steve, ca devrait être facile. On s'arrangera pour garder une vie de famille ordonnée, d'accord ? Mais, pour l'instant je veux que tu t'amuse avec tes amis donc le bâtiment Nord est à toi, sois responsable kiddo. » 

« Oui je vais faire de mon mieux ! Et toi, ne bois pas trop et surtout parle avec le docteur Strange… Parce que vraiment je vois que tu souris beaucoup plus ces derniers temps depuis qu'il passe du temps à la maison et aussi parce que vous dormiez dans le même lit. Nu. Et que ensuite, vous dites que vous êtes juste amis. » 

« Peter ! » 

« J'ai rien dit ! » 

Tony esquissa un sourire en fixant son fils adoptif et prit une bouteille de whisky. Il laissa lui indiqua les dernières choses à savoir pour ce soir et ce que Pepper avait préparé pour lui. 

Peter était enfin seul, Mat ne tardait pas à le rejoindre après avoir fait un signe de main à Tony. Iel était particulièrement content.e pour cette soirée et Maë fini par les rejoindre. 

« Bucky et papa sont déjà entrain de finir les cocktails à leur réception.. » Dit-elle à Mat qui lui demanda comment ça se passait à côté. « Et nous alors on commence ? » Demanda-t-elle à Peter impatiente. 

« On va la faire cette soirée et on va la faire bien. » Les deux jeunes mutants se firent un tcheck et installa les derniers préparatifs avec Mat.  

Il fallait dire que chez les Avengers, ils formaient une énorme famille. C'était pareil chez les mutants et les personnes avec des capacités surhumaines, tout le monde se connaissait alors les liens se créaient facilement. C'était important pour la cohésion des communautés quand on sait que 1 humain sur 6 est un mutant dans la planète et 1 sur 3 à New York. Et ne parlons même pas des extraterrestres ou des hybrides comme le Colonel Carol Danvers ou encore Peter Quill ou des autres team d'héros comme la A-Force. Les Avengers évoluaient avec le temps, il était passé depuis longtemps le temps où l'équipe était composée de Stark, Rogers, Romanoff, Barton, Banner et Thor. Depuis les choses avaient changées et les Avengers étaient devenus beaucoup plus jeunes et plus rares se faisaient leurs interventions depuis le contrôle dû aux accords de Sokovie, Stark essayait quand même en tant que directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D d'arranger la méfiance du gouvernement vis-à-vis des héros et surtout vis-à-vis des mutants qui aux yeux des gouvernements malgré tout restait la plus grande menace concernant les héros.. 

Quelques minutes plus tard les seuls non mutants invités arrivèrent, Ned accompagné d'MJ, Cindy Moon et de Flash. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? » Demanda-t-elle Peter intrigué. 

« Penis Parker fait sa première soirée et tu pensais que j'allais pas venir ? » 

Tous regardèrent Flash avec incompréhension, lui qui avait passé tout le collège et le lycée à embêter Peter. 

« Peter ? Tu veux que je lui dis d'aller se faire enculer ? Tu sais je peux le faire. » Lança Maë en regardant Flash avec énervement. Ce dernier se crispa à la vue de son regard. 

« Non, non, non. Je sais de quoi tu es capable toi, t'es la fille de Bucky Barnes. Et avant que tu m'explose la tête contre le sol, je tiens à dire que j'ai rien contre les LGBTQ. » 

« Super parce que t'es pas invité. Fri tu peux lui commander un Uber ? » Répondit Maë en laissant entrer Ned et Mat. 

« Oui madame. » Fit entendre l'intelligence artificielle s'exécuta sur le champ. 

Peter soupira exaspéré et Cindy donna un coup dans le ventre de Flash pour le faire taire, avant de rentrer à l'intérieur avec MJ et qui comme à son habitude prit Flash en photo pendant qu'il agonisait. Peter suivit Ned et Maë attendit le Uber avec Flash puis accueilli les autres invités. 

« On était censé faire une petite soirée tranquille mais je sens que ça va pas du tout se passer comme prévu. Mon père va me tuer Ned. » 

« Au moins, tu mourras populaire. » Répondit le brun avec le sourire, ce qui fit rire Peter. 

 

 

 

Dans le bâtiment Nord, la soirée avait déjà commencée. Les invités étaient nombreux, la réception était belle, les discussions étaient passionnées, les rires se faisaient forts et l'alcool était présent. La chanteuse Dazzler, une figure connue chez les mutants comme chez les humains assurait partiellement le show. Les moments pour décompresser se faisaient difficilement en ce moment avec ce climat politique changeant, les mutants redevenaient peu à peu ennemis publique numéro un et leurs alliés essayaient tant bien que mal de se faire entendre mais il semblait que quelque chose se tramait en secret. En tout cas, Xavier en était certain. Tony et Strange le voyait préoccupé par quelque chose ces derniers temps et comprenait donc qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d’en parler. Charles était posé au bar buvant un verre de bloody Mary, Tony s'installa à ses côtés un verre de champagne à la main. [La musique se faisait entendre en fond.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5b_Ghs6PTNI)

« Alors mon Charlie, depuis combien de temps tu n'avais pas pris le temps d’aller à une soirée ? » Demanda Tony avec un sourire taquin, qui fit sourire Charles. 

« Eh bien.. Depuis celles du Nouvel An, je crois. »  

A cette réponse Tony écarquilla, Xavier ne prenait vraiment plus aucun moment pour lui depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, le britannique avait toujours été un énorme fêtard, Tony pouvait le confirmer depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient. Les soirées étudiantes et les fêtes géantes et les défis de jeu d'alcool, drague ou même sexe. Charles, Rhodey et lui avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble mais ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient définitivement calmés avec le temps. Il regarda Charles avait un air concerné, c'était dingue car il n'avait pas changé d'un poil, il n’avait pas encore perdu ses cheveux, seuls les marques du temps avaient laissés leurs empreintes. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Xavier ? » 

« Erik. » Répondit le professeur répondit du tac au tac avant de boire son verre. L'expression du professeur semblait grave, Tony comprit alors qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il savait que Erik faisait parti des sujets difficiles, tout comme Raven, Emma Frost ou la mère de son fils David, Gabrielle Haller. 

Charles et Erik avait une relation des plus orageuses comme des plus belles, mais les problèmes liés à la peur et à la parnoïa envers les mutants, les nombreux attentats, tentatives de guerres et le reste avait totalement fragilisé cette relation. Pourtant Charles était le seul à comprendre Erik, à le connaître et à savoir pourquoi il détestait tant les humains. C'était simple ils s'apaisaient l'un l'autre. De plus Erik avait Raven à ses côtés et Charles avait tenté de nombreuses fois de sauver sa sœur, ce fut à chaque fois un échec. Mais si il avait réussi à les retrouver après tant d'années de recherches, c'est que ils savaient quelque chose et que quelque chose allait arriver. Charles releva la tête et sourit à Tony qui lui donna une tape sur l'épaule comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le soutenait. Hank et Maria Hill -seconde au S.H.I.E.L.D et plus ancienne agent en exercice- vinrent ensuite rejoindre les deux hommes et ils commencèrent à discuter tous ensemble.  

La soirée se passait plutôt bien, à vrai dire ils l'avait mérité cette soirée, ils passaient leur temps à s'occuper des problèmes du monde. En plus, ils devaient gérer des gosses et leurs gosses à longueur de journées, donner des cours et forcément le temps pour soi finissait par manquer. Ces derniers temps, les mutants revenaient à la vie cachés, quoiqu'ils ne l'avait jamais réellement quittée mais rare était ceux qui osait s'affirmer pleinement comme mutants surtout que les humains et le gouvernement  s'acharnaient sur les mutants. Alors, oui, cela inquiétait pas mal, comment pouvaient-ils continuer à protéger les jeunes mutants et leurs assurer un avenir sain dans ce monde ? C'était la question qui hantait en permanence les mutants adultes, ils savaient que tôt ou tard les élèves devraient réellement faire face à une menace comme à New York, au Nigéria ou en Sokovie, des événements qui ont visé les mutants comme les humains et qui ont mit un désordre pas possible dans la communauté, accentuant les conflits et les divisions. De nombreux mutants étaient tombés au combat comme Le Hurleur, Vif-Argent ou encore Havok et ils savaient qu'au prochain affrontement, eux aussi pouvaient tomber. Mais pour ce soir, ce soir ils vivraient sans soucis, juste heureux et amoureux (pour certains). 

Si Logan et Ororo dansaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, de même pour Quill et Gamora sous les regards de leurs partenaires respectifs, Thor et Brunnhilde -aka la grande Valkyrie- qui s’engageaient tous deux dans une compétition de qui peut boire le plus en un court lapse de temps sous les yeux de Clint et Laura Barton comme arbitres. Mantis et Nebula récemment fiancées en discutaient avec Hope Van Dyne et Stephen Strange. Sam Wilson, Drax, Scott Lang et Rhodey divertissaient un grand nombre d’invités en racontant des anecdotes et des blagues à tout va. Les flirts entre Hank McCoy et Bruce Banner sur fond de discussion scientifique attendrissait Natasha Romanoff et Maria Hill qui se tournaient encore autour. Bucky Barnes et Steve Rogers ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'embrasser dans leur coin et Carol Danvers discutait avec Jean Grey, Scott Summers et Charles Xavier. Vision et Wanda Maximoff quant à eux observait avec calme leurs amis être heureux. Tony et Pepper discutaient de niveau de non hétérosexualité présent dans la pièce. Et la soirée continuait comme ça dans une ambiance qui devenait de plus en plus légère, si les groupes changeait, les conversations devenait de plus en plus barrées ou étranges, certains pensaient toujours aux enfants. 

« Ils doivent sûrement être endormis à cette heure ceci. Il est une heure du matin. » Lança Thor en regardant Tony qui rigola. 

« Je suis complètement d'accord avec Tony, ces mômes sont des monstres, il est trop tôt pour qu'ils dorment. » Ajouta Peter Quill. 

« Donc vous assumez que Honorine est un monstre ? » Demanda Gamora 

« Ça dépend des jours. » Repondit Quill, Thor hocha la tête en regardant son compagnon ce qui fit rire le groupe. « Me dites pas que les vôtres sont parfaits. »  

« Ils ont pas le choix de toute façon, sinon Peter, Mat et Maë vont subir. » Dit Strange en regardant Tony, Bucky et Steve. 

« Vous savez quoi on devrait faire un tour ? Comme ça on arrêtera de comparer nos enfants, et les preuves seront devant nous. » Suggéra Thor. 

« Pourquoi vous avez besoin de tout transformer en compétition ? C'est une manie propre aux Avengers. » Demanda Jean curieuse. 

« Oui. C'est a cause de la.. hm.. Testostérone. » Lança Maria, ce qui fit rire toutes les femmes présentes dans la conversation. » 

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et se leva en regardant Maria qui le fixa avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le reste les regardaient en attendant la suite avec impatience. 

« Qui veut se joindre à moi ? » Demanda Tony avec un sourire aux lèvres. Thor se leva à son tour en regardant Quill qui soupira et fit de même, Moïra et Bucky se levèrent. « Parfait, on est des bonnes personnes nous. » Strange se leva à son tour et fit un clin d'œil à Tony qui leva les yeux au ciel et Pepper lança un regard significatif à Tony qui fini par se transformer en jugement. Il préféra ignorer le sens de ce regard et suivre le petit groupe qui commençait déjà à partir. 

 

 

 

« Attendez. ATTENDEZ. PAUSE. Mais du coup… Personne n'est hétéro ? » Demanda Remy en essayant d’assimiler toutes les informations qu'il avait précédemment entendues. 

Un non collectif se fit entendre en guise de réponse suivit de rire. Les jeunes avaient passer la nuit à discuter, rire, s'embêter, danser. [La musique se faisait forte](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_xWDAbnBSU), Les règles de Tony n'avaient pas forcément été respectée, parce que ils étaient un peu parti partout et surtout dans le bureau de Tony. Certains avait réussi à toucher au bouteille d'alcool et ça s'était fini en un énorme jeu de la bouteille dans le séjour et puis en action vérité. Des secrets avaient été dévoilés, des baisers échangés, des amitiés s'étaient brisées -pour le jeu hein- et des nouveaux duos se sont formés. Wade avait passé la soirée à essayer d’obtenir un baiser de Peter, Shuri et Michelle avait eut de vives discussions philosophiques, Kiara et Kitty Pryde s'étaient enfin embrassées, Bobby Drake et Tom était peut-être entrain de flirtee, et ça s'était qu'une partie des choses intéressantes de la nuit. Ainsi, les jeunes mutants avait passé la nuit et en était arrivés là, à discuter de la sexualité de leur ainés et parents et aussi des problèmes de société qui touchaient les mutants. Ils avaient discuté de leur avenir dans le monde, de continuer à vivre cachés, du ressenti général pour ce renfermement de la société envers les mutants depuis 2019. Des agressions, des assassinats, de la peur, de la suite pour eux, de tous ses sujets tabous que leurs parents cherchent absolument à éviter. 

« Écoute une dernière fois : Les Avengers ? GAY. Les 4 Fantastiques ? GAY. Le S.H.I.E.L.D ?  Aussi. Les X-Men ? ENCORE PLUS. C'est dans les mantras de superhéros. Après tout qui d'autre serait prêt à se porter des combinaisons moulantes toute l'année ? » Ajouta Wade en secouant Remy, ce qui fit rire Yukio. 

« J'ai quelque chose à dire. »  

Tout le monde se tourna vers David, d'habitude il était toujours dans les extrêmes et instable mais ce soir il avait été plus détendu, toujours dans l'excès et incontrôlable certes mais plus tranquille. 

« Je voulais.. dire.. que.. Jesuisvraimentcontentetheureuxd'avoirdesamiscommevousjevousapprecie. Voilà. » 

Yukio et Shuri étaient totalement attendries, y avait de quoi David est toujours surprenant. Comme avec la fois où il avait spontanément demander à Syd Barett d'être sa copine juste parce qu'il avait flashé sur elle et qu'elle avait dit oui sans hésiter sauf que Syd a horreur qu'on la touche à cause de ses pouvoirs alors depuis David utilise ses pouvoir pour qu'ils puissent avoir un contact physique. Depuis que Moïra avait récupérer Haller et qu'il vivait avec son père il allait largement mieux, certes il était toujours très instable mais c'était déjà mieux comparé au début. 

« On t'aime aussi Haller. » Répondit Neena Thurman en lui souriant et en passant une main sur son épaule. 

« Vous pensez qu'on restera toujours ensemble où quelque chose arrivera.. » 

« Et nous séparera ? » Ajouta Kiara en coupant Peter. Elle haussa les épaules. « Honnêtement, j'espère juste qu'on sera mort quand ce quelque chose arrivera. » 

« Ce quelque chose arrivera bientôt en tout cas. Ça se voit. Je veux dire il se passa trop de choses en même temps, entre le sénateur Thanos, ce soit disant vaccin contre le gène X et j'ai fais mes recherches, le gouvernement est dans tout ça et.. » Honorine soupira. « Ça sent la fin des mutants. » 

« Hé Hon ! Chut. Ne dis plus jamais ça, sinon je te fais avouer quelque chose que tu regretterais. » Rétorqua Malyssa en mettant sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille. 

« Ah ! On parle de pouvoirs ? C'est quelque chose que je veux voir ! Est-ce que vous songez à rejoindre les X-Men ? » Lança Ned en regardant avec émerveillement les mutants autour de lui. « Sauf toi Peter, Stark te tuerait, bien-sûr. Et toi aussi Shuri. » 

Un petit blanc s'installa dans la pièce avant que Ilyana réponde. 

« Non. Par pitié je ne veux pas faire comme mon frère -Piotr aka Colossus-, moi je voyais plutôt une équipe affiliée aux mutants mais du genre différente… On s'appellerait… » 

« Avant que tu ne dise quelque chose d'autre Ilyana. J'aime ton frère. » Laissa entendre Wade ce qui fit soupirer la russe, Piotr avait des amis trop étranges entre Cable, Domino, cet humain Dopinder qui toujours était là partout -même ce soir- juste parce qu'il a son permis, Negasonic, celui qui s'autonome Firefist et Yukio. 

« Les nouveaux mutants ? » Proposa Danielle Moonstar en regardant sa meilleure amie qui semblait apprécier le nom. Les autres de sa bande aussi aussi d'ailleurs. 

« Très bien les « Nouveaux Mutants », quels sont vos pouvoirs alors ? Ah aussi, vu que techniquement vous allez devenir des agents du gouvernement, ils vous faut des noms de codes. Genre des noms de superhéros à la Star-Lord et tout ça. » Lança MJ curieuse de savoir ce que la nouvelle équipe de mutants avait à offrir. 

« Premièrement, Star-Lord n'est pas un nom de super ok ? »

« Hon. Ton père sauve bien des planètes dans la galaxie ? Alors c'est un super. » Corrigea MJ.

Tous se regardèrent puis regardèrent Peter qui redoutait le pire en mordant un coussin.  

« Puisque j'ai créé les Nouveaux Mutants, je commence. Je veux qu'on me nomme Magik ! » Suggéra Illyana enthousiaste avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

« Merde ! Je voulais être Magik ! » Répondit Nelsia en regardant la blonde avec un air triste. 

« Eh bien, je suis beaucoup plus magique que toi ! » Dit-elle en faisant apparaître une épée gigantesque dans sa main puis en la faisant disparaître. 

Tous exclamèrent un « wow » et applaudissèrent ébahis par les pouvoirs de la petite sœur de Colossus. Cette dernière reporta son attention sur Nelsia. 

« Nel à toi ! »  

Les regards se reportèrent sur elle qui regardait Maë en lui tenant la main. Maë hocha doucement la tête en regardant Nelsia qui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. 

« Tourne sur toi-même. Montre nous tes pouvoirs. » Ordonna-t-elle à sa petite amie qui s'exécuta sur le champ, des boules d'énergie bleutées se formèrent aux creux de ses mains. « Brise la baie vitrée. »  

Maë exécuta l'ordre et la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin vers l'autre bâtiment se brisa. Nelsia claqua des doigts et Maë reprit connaissance. Tous applaudissèrent et crierent complètement étonnés. 

« Je crois que je vais prendre Enchanteresse. » Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Nelsia en fixa Illyana qui se crispa et regardant Maë. 

« J'ai pas de nom de super-héroïne et j'en veux pas, parce que je veux pas. » Dit-elle en se rasseyant sur Nelsia. « Bobby ? A toi. » 

Bobby se leva et alla chercher la bouteille de coca que Ned buvait, celle-ci se refroidit considérablement. Il lui rendit et s'installa à sa place. 

« Iceberg. Et moi je veux être chez les X-Men. » 

« C'est pas cool les X-Men, j’ai été un X-Man.. » 

« Stagiaire X-Man ! » S'écria tout le reste en regardant Wade Wilson qui fit une tête faussement choqué. 

« Très bien. Alors passons, Kitty ? Elle traverse les murs, ça on sait et elle veut s'appeler Shadowcat. Dani Moonstar, c'est Mirage, secret pour personne ici et c'est elle qui nous casse les couilles la nuit à changer nos rêves. Rahne se transforme en loup, est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de préciser que les écossais on toujours les mutations les plus étrange ? Je continue ? Xi'an, c'est Karma et elle est comme Nelsia, elle te possède littéralement. Sam est une fusée humaine comme Johnny Storm mais en moins sexy. Roberto, il tire sa force du soleil à votre avis pourquoi il baise que quand il fait jour ? Hein Solar. James aka Warpath on sait tous qu'il se bat comme un dieu.. » 

« Attends ? Wade. Arrête de stalker tout le monde. » 

« Moi vous stalker ? J'ai juste lu les journaux de bords, les cahiers d'observation et les dossiers du Professeur X ma chère Neena aka Domino ou être chanceuse est un super pouvoir alors que non, ça ne l'est pas. » 

« Si. » 

« Non. » 

« Wade me fait vraiment peur. Peter fait le partir. » Soupira Remy exaspéré. 

« La ferme Gambit ! » 

Illyana reprit la conversation en fusillant du regard Wade qui se calma directement en se refugiant dans les bras de Peter. 

« Tom ? » 

« Moi ? » 

« Oui toi ! Allez fais nous rêver ! » 

Tom ferma les yeux et les lumières de la maison commencèrent se modifier en intensité puis s'éteindre. 

« Je songeais à Lumière mais bon pas envie de devenir un mutant x là. » 

« Parfait ! Est-ce que tu peux allumer la lumière, Lumière ? » Demanda Marie, juste après ça les lumières redevenaient normales. 

« Marie ! » S'écria Wade. « A toi. » 

« Non. A moins que tu veuilles perdre tes facultés de régénération, Wade. » Répondit-elle en soupirant. « J'absorbe les pouvoirs des autres mutants. Je peux annuler voir pouvoir si je le souhaite aussi. » 

« Trop cool ! » Tous se retournèrent vers Ned qui paniqua aussitôt. « Euh… non, non, je veux dire… et puis laissez tombez. » 

« Mat, Hon, David, Kiara, Syd et Emma, vous êtes les derniers. » Lança MJ impatiente. 

« Légion. » 

« Cool mais sinon tu peux faire quoi Haller ? » Demanda MJ en mangeant des chips aux légumes. 

David se leva et échangea un regard avec Syd, avant de lui sourire pour la mettre en confiance. Il sorti dehors par la baie vitrée et le reste le suivit de près. 

« Très bien puisque vous l'aurez voulu. Reculez et à l'abri. » Il regardait un monument avec les six Avengers originels avec détermination. Le groupe se cacha derrière un mur puis arrêta. « A l'abri ! » Le groupe se recacha puis arrêta. « D'accord. Tant pis. » Une des statue prit soudainement feu puis le feu cessa, c'était celle de Stark. 

« Mon père va me tuer. » Murmura Peter au bord de la crise.  

Tous applaudirent David qui revint à l'intérieur. 

« Depuis que Syd ne nous montrera rien pour éviter le plus de dégâts possible.. Mat c'est à toi ! » Fit entendre Kitty. 

Mat regarda volontairement Kitty qui soudain ressentait un froid glacial puis une extrême chaleur, elle commença à se sentir mal. Peter regarda Mat puis posa sa main sur son épaule, Mat reprit ses esprits et se rua vers Kitty. 

« Thermokinésie. Définitivement. Iel peut tuer n'importe qui comme ça. » 

« J'essaie de maîtriser ça avec le docteur Strange et Tornade mais c'est difficile encore. »  

La petite voix de Mat se fit entendre et Maë le/la prit dans ses bras, à 16 ans seulement et venant de découvrir sa mutation il y a 3 ans, Mat était déjà très puissant.e voir un peu trop. Iel se tourna vers Emmanuelle, la Franco-Vietnamienne qui soupira en voyant son tour arriver. Elle ferma les yeux, ouvrit les bras et tous les objets de la pièce se mirent à se flotter doucement dans les airs, tous regardaient le spectacle avec admiration. Une partie des objets se remirent parfaitement à leur place mais une infime autre laissa des dégâts matériels. 

« Désolée Petey… Et j'ai pas de nom de code MJ… Honorine, tu es la prochaine. » 

« Super, j'ai pas de nom de code non plus. » La jeune femme regarda la statue de Stark et fit exploser le haut du crâne. « A ce que le professeur Xavier m'a dit je peux contrôler les molécules que ce soit celles d'un objet ou d'un être vivant, je peux faire ce que je veux. Je contrôle aussi l'espace-temps. » 

« Techniquement, elle peut nous tuer là maintenant si elle le souhaite. » Ajouta Kiara en la regardant. 

« Oh !!!! C'est trop bien ! Fais le sur moi ! » S'écria Wade en sautillant. 

« Non. Personne ne meurt aujourd'hui, sauf moi quand mon père verra... L'ampleur des dégâts et que j'ai respecté aucune règles. Je vais être niqué jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, oh mon dieu. Je suis trop jeune pour ne plus avoir de vie. »  

« Peter calme toi. Je te préviendrai quand faudra tout ranger. Pour l’instant, les vieux écoutent [Promiscuous Girl de Nelly Furtado ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0J3vgcE5i2o)donc on peut continuer à faire la fête. Ah oui, j'ai une hyper sensibilité des sens ce qui fait que par exemple j'entends tout et je veux être Kroux, voilà est ce que on peut mettre la musique ? » Ajouta Kiara impatiente. Peter secoua la tête et le petit monde reprit son cours. 

 

 

[Une heure du matin la musique battait son plein](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgSpeV-bklk), la maison était sans dessus-dessous. Certains s'éclataient avec leurs pouvoirs, les plus fatigués étaient rentrés chez eux ou partis dormir ne laissant qu'une poignée de survivants composée de Peter, Nelsia, Maë, Honorine, Emma, Bobby, Ned, Kiara et Kitty. Un cri féminin se fit entendre et tout le monde se stoppa et se tourna vers la baie vitrée. 

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutus ici ? C'est des locaux du gouvernement ! » Demanda Moïra en regardant les jeunes. 

Tous se tuèrent mortifiés face aux regards assassins de leurs aînés.  

« Par contre la musique est géniale, oh mon dieu ! » Ajouta Quill en les regardant.

« Si je peux essayer de nous défendre… On comptait tout remettre à sa place. » Dit d'une voix basse Honorine en regardant ses amis qui semblaient acquiescer. 

« Qui a brisé la baie vitrée ? » Demanda Stephen. 

Nelsia et Maë levèrent la main, les adultes se tournèrent vers Bucky qui leva les yeux au ciel. Tony montra sa statue à moitié effondrée. Honorine leva la main, les regards changerent de direction vers Quill et Thor. 

« T'as fais ça ? » Demanda Quill à sa fille avec un surpris, elle hocha la tête. « C'est trop cool, chérie ! » Reprit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres. 

« Je sais ! » Répondit-elle joyeuse en regardant Peter tout fier. Thor regarda les deux avec un regard joyeux. 

« Pourquoi vous me détestez tant ? » Ajouta Stark faussement triste. « Bon, la fête est finie les mômes. Allez au lit, vous êtes 10, on à assez de chambres pour vous, allez. Peter, on discutera de ça plus tard. » 

Les jeunes s'exécutèrent et regardèrent Strange qui remit tout en place par magie. Peter lui murmura un remerciement, Strange lui adressa un petit sourire et s'avança vers lui. 

« Je ferai de mon mieux pour calmer ton père. » 

« Merci Doc ! Vous avez parler alors ? » Demanda-t-il attendant une réponse. Strange hocha doucement la tête. « Donc vous êtes ensemble hein ? » Strange soupira en regardant le jeune homme et laissa Peter qui lui sourit puis parti avec Ned à sa chambre. 

De retour au bâtiment Nord, la fête touchait à sa fin mais devenait plus intime, de nombreux invités étaient déjà partis ne laissant que nos favoris discutant tout et de rien autour d'un dernier verre et de quelques canapés ou dansant sur les chansons que Quill mettaient, [dont celle-ci.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgSpeV-bklk) Si tout le monde dansait ensemble comme des adolescents en se faisant rire, se séduisant pour certains et d'autres en s'embrassant, parfois ils prenait le temps de se poser et discuter.

« Vous avez entendus ce qu'ils se disaient ? » Demanda Moïra. 

« Que disaient-ils ? » Demanda Brunnhilde.

« Ils parlaient devenir un groupe d'héros indépendant, quelque chose comme  "Nouveau Mutant ". Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas fait que saccager le bâtiment ce soir. » Répondit Thor en caressant la joue de Peter qui souriait comme un idiot à ce contact. 

« Ils sont trop jeunes pour ça. » Ajouta Stark en soupirant.

« Mais déjà prêts pour, on les a bien assez préparés. Et ils sont assez matures pour ça. Ils n'ont plus 16 ans. » Contredit Stephen en regardant Tony. 

« Pourquoi tu ressens toujours le besoin de me contredire Stephen ? » 

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que il y a des choses à dire. » 

Les autres les regardaient se disputer encore sachant pertinemment que c'était juste une autre façon de se chercher entre eux. 

« Je peux clairement voir la tension sexuelle entre eux. » Murmura Drax à Mantis, Jean et Jubilee qui restaient complètement sans voix face au commentaire de Drax qui était totalement véridique. 

« Je parie 20 dollars que Stephen prendra Tony dans un coin pour l'embrasser. » Commença Nat. 

« 20 sur Tony. » Ajouta Ororo en les regardant. 

« 30 sur Stephen. » Surenchérit Steve en buvant sa bière. 

Tandis que tout le monde avait changé de sujet de conversation, Bucky, Logan, Rhodey, Bruce, Charles et Moîra continuaient à discuter du statut des jeunes futurs diplômés ensemble.

« Pourquoi pas eux ? Si ils souhaitent devenir plus que de simples étudiants. » Demanda Bucky à Charles. 

« Parce qu'ils sont déjà prêt. » Répondit il calmement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, un chapitre un peu pour rappeler que ce sont des gens normaux aussi donc comme les gens normaux ils font des trucs normaux genre faire la fête. Y'avait aussi les 4 Fantastiques qui étaient invités parce que je fais ce que je veux, c'est une expérimentation. Ah aussi ce chapitre était une excuse pour foutre des musiques cools partout.  
> Le chapitre était aussi un clin d'oeil/hommage (appelez ça comme vous voulez) aux scènes où nos amis font la fête dans les films (Code Scene de X-Men First Class, Party Scene d'Avengers Uge Of Ultron...)  
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, franchement moi oui pour tout vous avouer ! Les prochains chapitres par contre seront sûrement pas aussi joyeux (je sais pas franchement mais je pense pas) donc profitez en et souvenez vous de la joie qu'ils auront ressenti dans ce chapitre deux !!  
> N'hésitez pas à commenter avec vos impressions (avec j'attends comme ma vie) et me laisser un petit Kudo d'encouragement (parce que ça me donne envie d'écrire et ça fait toujours plaisir). Je vous aime, portez vous bien et à bientôt pour le chapitre trois !
> 
> Love,  
> H.


	3. Problèmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que ça s'améliore...
> 
> Enjoy !

« Des jours, des semaines, des mois passent et les choses changent, ce qui est normal vous me direz. Mais la situation des mutants ne cesse d'évoluer et pas forcément en positif. Plus de restrictions, plus de comportements violents envers... » 

« Hon ? Chérie ? Ton petit-déjeuner est prêt. » La voix de Quill se faisait entendre dans un grand appartement de Greenwich Village, Honorine referma son ordi et le mit dans son sac et prit son téléphone. 

« J'arrive papou ! » Cria-t-elle en sortant de sa chambre. 

Elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, déposa ses sacs à l'entrée et alla voir en cuisine ce qui se passait. Une délicieuse odeur chatouillait ses narines et [une douce musique passait dans toute la maison comme toujours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVEhDrJzM8E). 

« Tu n'as pas eu dû mal à te coiffer ce matin ? Si tu veux je peux tresser tes cheveux. » Demanda Thor en regardant sa fille, celle-ci secoua la tête négativement. « Tu es magnifique mon tournesol, j'ai beaucoup de chance. » Répondit Thor en baillant et arrangeant l'afro de la jeune fille. 

« Être beau, c'est si fatiguant. » Ajouta Peter en souriant d'un air moqueur, ce qui fit rire leur fille. 

« Alors tu dois sûrement être très très fatigué, n'est-il pas Peter ? » 

Peter regarda Thor qui le regardait avec envie, ce qui fit rougir Peter qui se gratta le crâne gêné. Thor s'avança vers son mari et l'embrassa doucement puis plus passionnément. Honorine leva les yeux au ciel en partant vers la salle à manger avec son assiette.  

« Tu m'as l'air pleine forme ! C'est le fait d'être revenue à la maison qui te rend comme ça ma fille ? » Demanda Thor en s'installant aux côtés de sa fille et Peter qui semblait tout aussi surpris. 

« Papa, ça fait plus de deux mois que je suis de retour pour les weekends et même si je vous aime papa et toi, c'est pas ça le problème. Mais mes recherches avancent. » Répondit-elle en mangeant les tartines d'avocat et de marmelade que Thor avait préparée. « Ça manque de fromage tout ça. Papou, tu peux mettre les infos du matin, s'il te plaît ? » 

Peter s'exécuta et Thor regarda sa fille manger avec attention, il aimait sa petite famille de tout son cœur. En allant de Loki qui vivait enfin sa meilleure vie en sortant avec ce milliardaire directeur artistique de la maison de Haute Couture Sakaar surnommé le Grand Master, à Hela qui avait reprit la tête et l'héritage d’Asgard Bank de leur père que lui avait refusé. 

« Tes recherches.. Elles mènent où ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant Peter manger. Ce dernier posa son assiette face à son regard, tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des remarques sur son poids ses derniers temps alors qu'il n'avait pas prit le moindre gramme. Il fit la moue et Thor roula des yeux en faisant bouger ses lèvres pour qu'il puisse comprendre et lire son "je t'aime" muet. Ce qui le fit sourire.

« Eh bien. Les mutants sont de plus en plus persécutés, surtout les mutants de couleurs et ceux de classes Gamma ou Epsilon. Et ne parlons pas des mutants appartenant à d'autres minorités et aussi j'ai remarqué des choses... Est-ce que vous savez qui est HYDRA ? » 

A cette question Thor manqua d'avaler son verre d'eau de travers. 

« J'en conclus que oui alors est-c... » 

Peter leur fit signe de regarder la télé, tous les trois restèrent bouchés face à une chaîne d'informations en continue, ils se regardèrent tous les trois confus. Honorine termina de manger, prit son téléphone et se leva. 

« Qui me dépose à Brooklyn ? On récupère Maë et elle mangera à l'Institut. » 

Les deux hommes se regardèrent perplexe, Peter se désigna et Thor aussi, puis Peter laissa Thor s'en charger. Il décala son rendez-vous avec Jane Foster pour plus tard, sachant qu'il allait devoir faire Manhattan-Brooklyn-Westchester-Manhattan à nouveau. 

« On y va alors ? » 

 

 

 

 

« J'ai pas vraiment faim papa. » 

« Tu dis pas ça quand c'est Bucky qui cuisine Maë. » Ronchonna Steve en la regardant. « Mat ? » 

« Un smoothie, s'il te plaît papa. » 

« En voilà un.e enfant qui se nourrit. Dois-je vous rappeler que... » 

« Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée, tu le dis chaque matin quand on est ici. » Rajouta Mat en regardant Steve lui faire son smoothie. 

« Et si on est pas ici, tu nous envoie un message sur nos téléphones, donc on est au courant. » 

« Ils ont pas tort Steve. » 

La voix de Bucky se fit entendre alors qu'il entra dans la cuisine embrasser ses enfants, puis son mari. La matinée commençait bien chez les Rogers-Barnes, Steve et Mat mangeaient ensemble, Steve faisant revoir à Mat ses derniers cours pour que iel soit parfaitement au point parce que Mat était totalement perfectionniste. Steve avait toujours pensé que ce trait de caractère venait de Tony qui avait toujours tout fait pour être parfait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, le blond prenait aussi le temps de se renseigner sur la situation de Tony. Même si ils bossaient tous les deux ensemble au S.H.I.E.L.D, en vérité ils se voyaient peu car Steve était souvent en mission avec Natasha et Sam. Bucky aidait Maë à choisir sa tenue en l'écoutant parler de Nelsia et leur relation. Il est heureux de voir sa fille toujours si têtue, devenir tendre avec une autre personne que sa propre personne, certes un peu jaloux mais content quand même. Une fois que les deux étaient parfaitement prêts, ils regardèrent quelques dessins animés en attendant que Thor et Honorine soient présents. 

« Vous êtes surs qu'ils doivent vous récupérer ? D'habitude Thor prévient si il arrive. » S'inquiétait Steve. 

« Chut. Arrête de parler, je veux savoir si Bob le bricoleur va réparer cette maison. »  

« Mae... On peut changer Baby TV et mettre.. On sonne ! Ça doit être eux ! » 

Mat se leva et alla ouvrir la porte pour se jeter dans les bras d'Hon. Bucky alla installer avec l'aide de Thor les sacs pour la semaine de ses enfants dans le coffre de la Range Rover. Steve fit un énorme câlin à ses enfants puis ce fit autour de Bucky qui rappela à Mat que le week-end prochain, iel irait dormir chez Stark -dans leur appartement familiale sur l'Upper East Side-. Maë fit un signe à ses deux parents, qui lui sourirent et Bucky lui donna un autre sac remplit de nourriture.  

« J'ai préparé ça pour toi et Honorine comme d'habitude, y a un petit bagel pour toi si jamais tu as faim dans la matinée. » 

« Merci oncle Buck, j'adore tes bagels. » La jeune femme sautilla sur place avant de monter dans la voiture à l'avant. 

« Les miens sont meilleurs. » Ajouta Thor en regardant Bucky qui se leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. « Allez, en route. » 

« Merci encore Thor, ça nous arrange. » 

Thor fit un signe de tête à ses amis et les deux jeunes montèrent dans la Range Rover et Thor les conduit à l'Institut, il était 8h, les cours commençant à 9h, ils avaient donc assez de temps pour manger aussi dans la grande salle du manoir principal. Une fois arrivées à l'Institut de nombreux autres élèves se trouvaient un peu partout à l'entrée où dans les alentours. Les 3 enfants descendaient de la voiture, juste avant de rentrer. Thor et Honorine discutèrent encore un peu avant de se faire un câlin et de tout façon, ils se verraient sûrement ici vu que parfois Thor passait, avec Quill vu qu'il donnait cours ici.  

Les trois élèves rentrèrent avec leurs sacs en traversant la cour et les jardins, sur le chemin ils croisèrent certains de leurs amis et directement tous allèrent s'installer dans leurs chambres respectives puis coururent dans la grande salle pour manger et voir les autres mutants. L'école était extrêmement grande, beaucoup d'élèves s'y trouvaient mais tout le monde se connaissait -au moins de nom ou de vue-, une fois arrivées Mae et Honorine s'installèrent à la table où se trouvait Peter, Remy, Yukio, Emma, Illyana et Nelsia qui discutaient avec d'autres pensionnaires. Durant la journée, Honorine, Mae et de nombreux jeunes élèves discutaient de la nouvelle concernant le retour de Magneto. En effet, le mutant omega avait été vu à Paris à plusieurs reprises alors que le G7 s'y tenait et les deux jeunes femmes comme à peu près toute l’école et le corps enseignant trouvaient ça étrange mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. 

 

 

 

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis les apparitions de Lenhsherr, Hank et Xavier étaient focalisés sur ce problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ? Qu'est-ce que Hellfire brotherhood savaient que les X-Men ne savaient pas ? Xavier avait du mal à dormir, passant ses nuits à se connecter avec le Cérébro pour essayer d'atteindre Erik, mais toutes ses tentatives étaient des échecs. Pourtant il sentait que quelque chose se passait. Les élèves étaient en période de pré-examen, ce n'était sûrement pas le moment pour qu'ils puissent vivre un tel stress pas question qu'il se sentent perturbés par quelque chose. Car oui, ce retour stressait tout le monde, les mutants comme les non mutants car la confrérie dans tous les cas arrivait toujours à réunir de plus en plus d'adeptes, à exposer et à rebeller beaucoup de mutants et donc à faire du bruit. Paris était la seconde ville du monde avec la plus grosse communauté de mutant, alors quelque chose devait forcément se passer. Mais quoi ? Soudain, il sorti de sa rêverie lorsque l'on toqua à la porte de son bureau, il intima les personnes d'entrer par le bias de la télépathie. Strange, Quill, Ororo, Shuri et Kitty  se trouvaient dans le bureau du Professeur, une mine sérieuse s'afficha sur leurs visages. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en roulant jusqu'à eux. 

« Que se passe-t-il ? » 

« Professeur, on s'inquiète sérieusement au sujet de l'une de nos élèves. » Commença Quill en regardant Ororo. 

« Oui. Quelque chose ne va pas, elle se sentait déjà mal il y a quelques jours, elle m'en avait parlé. » Ajouta la kényane en regardant Charles. 

« Ça fait une semaine que Marie n’est pas en cours. »  

« Shuri dit vrai. Marie n'était jamais absente habituellement, ça fait 3 ans qu'elle étudie ici, jamais une seule absence j'ai vérifié. » Confirma Strange. 

« C'est étrange. Vous pensez que… » Soupira Xavier en regardant Strange, ce dernier haussa les épaules. 

« J'ai contacté ses parents. Eux non plus ne l'ont pas vue depuis plusieurs jours. Elle complètement disparue. » Continua Kitty Pryde en regardant Charles. 

« Pour tout vous avouer, Bobby, Kitty et moi on pensait que vous pourriez peut-être la localiser.. » 

« Avec le Cérébro Shuri ? » Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme. Celle-ci hocha la tête vivement. « Quill. Allez chercher Hank, maintenant. Vous quatre, venez avec moi. » 

Charles prit les devants, Peter s'exécuta en courant dans les couloirs, il trouva Hank au laboratoire avec Rocket sous forme humaine les deux en plein cours. Quill s'accapara McCoy qui chargea Rocket de continuer et les deux partirent en direction du Cérébro. Stephen, Ororo et Charles marchait et roulait à toute vitesse vers la salle du Cérébro, Kitty et Shuri essayant de suivre leurs pas. 

« Comment ça se fait qu'on ait jamais vu cette partie de château ??? » Demanda Shuri. 

« Ma chère, il y a tellement de partie du château que vous ne connaissez pas en tant que simple étudiante. » Répondit Xavier en souriant. 

Le château principal regorgaient effectivement de nombreuses pièces cachées, de lieux inexplorés et encore. Il se mit à sourire en pensant à tout ce que les élèves ignoraient. Ororo se mit à réfléchir. 

« Vous pensez que Marie a pu rejoindre.. » 

« Non. Marie est mon élève je la connais, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. » Répondit Stephen en regardant Ororo. 

« De plus que son pouvoir n'est qu'effectif sur les autres mutants. Quelque chose s'est passé. Quelque chose se passe aussi avec Magneto mais Marie n'est pas concerné. » Ajouta Charles en appuyant les propos de Strange. 

Une fois arrivée devant la grande porte en forme de X, Xavier passa un scanner rétinien et la porte s'ouvrir pour donner sur un couloir, il passa encore un autre scanner rétinien qui permit d'ouvrir une autre porte qui laissa accès sur la salle du Cérébro. Peu après, Hank et Quill arrivèrent en courant, Quill, Kitty et Shuri étaient totalement émerveillés par ce qu'ils voyaient devant eux. Le Cérébro était magnifique. 

« Et encore ça c'est rien. Le meilleur vient après. » Ajouta Ororo en les regardant amusé.  

« Ce château ne cessera de me surprendre. On se croirait dans Harry Potter, mec. J'aime être un mutant. » Lança Peter ce qui sourire Stephen et Hank. 

« Très bien. Les réglages sont bons professeur. Vous êtes prêts ? » Demanda Hank, Charles hocha la tête et se tourna vers Shuri et Kitty. 

« Vous risquez d'être légèrement choquées. Toi aussi Peter. » 

« Non. Ça va aller, on est forts, on est prêts, hein les filles. » 

Les filles acquiescèrent et Charles mit le casque, l'ambiance totale de la salle changea brusquement, Peter laissa un « wow » de stupeur s'échapper de sa bouche. 

« Ces lumières blanches représentent chaque personne sur la planète. Je peux les voir actuellement, entendre leurs pensées, savoir des choses sur elles. » 

« Et les mutants alors ? » Demanda Shuri curieuse. 

Désormais la salle devint rouge et la carte bougea à nouveau. 

« Chaque lumière rouge représentent les mutants, Shuri. » 

« Putain de merde. » Laissa entendre Peter. « Ça veut dire que là par exemple vous pouvez savoir ce que.. Thor, Drax, Groot ou Gamora font par exemple ? » 

« Oui Peter. » 

« Démentiel. » 

« Concentrons nous sur Marie, si vous le voulez bien. » Reprit Ororo. 

Charles se concentra et la carte ne cessa de bouger, des milliers de voix se faisaient entendre dans son esprit, des souvenirs, des histoires. Il ne se lasserait jamais du Cérébro, la meilleure chose que Hank lui avait définitivement apportée. Au bout d'un certain temps, Charles se figea et la carte aussi. Strange regarda Hank puis Charles.  

« Que se passe-t-il Charles ? » 

« Je l'ai trouvée. Et j'ai trouvé plus encore. » Dit-il d'une voix extrêmement calme. 

 

 

 

Un peu plus loin, quelques jours plus tard, toujours dans l'état de New York, une jeune femme verte traversait Central Park. Elle sentait les regards de certains sur elle, des regards d'admiration, de haine, de dégoût, des regards intéressés, non-intéressés, des regards insistants mais elle, elle n'en regardait aucun. Gamora avait l'habitude, puis elle savait que dans le monde il y avait d'autres personnes comme elle, avec mutation qui rendait leur apparence physique différente des humains valides. Elle voulait juste arriver à destination, ne pas rater son rendez-vous. Une fois arrivée dans les nouveaux locaux de son père, elle sentait à nouveau de nombreux regards sur elle. Pourtant, son père était lui aussi un mutant. Un mutant certes qui pouvait tromper tout le monde face à son apparence a peu près normale. Tous la saluait chaleureusement tout en critiquant ensuite sa couleur de peau derrière, cette hypocrisie restait partagée bien-sûr. 

Enfin arrivée au bureau de son père, elle toqua et y entra dans la foulée trouvant son père en pleine discussion avec deux de ses assistants. 

« Miss Midnight, Monsieur Maw, vous pouvez partir, on en reparlera plus tard. » 

Les deux gens quittèrent la pièce et laissèrent le père et sa fille ensemble.  

« C'est quoi ce problème de test ? Qu'est-ce que tu mijote encore ? » 

« Tu pourrais pas commencer par me saluer normalement little one ? » 

« Non. Tu ne le mérite pas. » 

« Je ne le mérite pas ? Tu n'es donc pas fière de mon nouveau poste ? » 

« Vu que tu ne semble pas comprendre, je réitère ma parole. Non, tu ne le mérite pas. » 

« Gamora… Ne peux-tu pas m'être reconnaissante pour une fois ? » Demanda Thanos en la regardant avec tristesse. « J'ai fais ça pour nous, pour ta compagne. Tu penses qu'elle t'aime vraiment ? » 

« Ne mentionne plus JAMAIS Brunnhilde. Tu fais ça pour toi, parce que tu ne penses qu'à toi et tu n'aimes que toi. Tu es là pour ton stupide but de détruire les mutants. Comme ce que tu as fais avec Nebula. Toutes ses expériences, toutes ses guerres stupides que tu as montées contre nous pour nous diviser pour ensuite mieux diviser les mutants. On était que des cobayes pour toi. Et maintenant t'y es hein. C'est pour ça que je suis là, mais j'ai rien qui viens de toi. Tu n'es pas mon père. Je suis un mutant et je suis fière de ce que je suis ! » La voix de Gamora semblait se briser à la fin, son regard défiait celui de son père adoptif, elle le tuerait si elle le pouvait sachant à tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il faisait encore. 

« J’ai fais de toi la femme la plus importante de la NASA, la plus forte. Tu tiens tout de moi. Ta gentillesse, moi. Ta force, moi. Ton intelligence, moi. Mais mentir… Je ne t'ai jamais appris à mentir, c’est pour ça que tu es si mauvaise pour ça. » Dit-il en tenant sa mâchoire. « Tu as longtemps eut honte de ta mutation ma fille. » Il la relâcha, Gamora recula en baissant la tête. « C'est seulement parce que tu as rencontré ce Peter Quill et tout tes amis que tu as changé. Sans oublier cette humaine, cette Brunnhilde. Avant tu pensais comme moi. Tu voyais les choses comme moi. La fin des mutants. » 

Gamora releva lentement la tête en le regardant. Il fut effectivement un temps Gamora se haïssait, pensant que les mutants devaient disparaître de la surface de la planète mais pas forcément en étant éradiqués de la surface de la planète comme le voulait tous les homo sapiens mais en trouvant quelque chose qui annulerait le gène X, totalement. Il avait pratiqué de nombreuses expériences sur sa seconde fille adoptive, Nebula, pour atteindre cet objectif. Mais les effets obtenus n’avait fait qu’altérer sa mutation. Elle était d'abord devenue bleue mais avait tenté par tous les moyens de perdre sa couleur. Avec d'autres expériences, elle avait perdue l'usage de son bras droit, on avait du lui amputer et le remplacer. A côté de cela, sa mutation ne faisait que devenir de plus en plus puissante. Avec les dernières expériences, Nebula avait fini par perdre ses cheveux et était devenue entièrement cybernétique. Nebula avait fini par développer une haine pour son père et sa sœur avec laquelle elle était sans cesse en compétition et qui ne recevait jamais le même traitement. Avec le temps et en se délivrant de l’emprise de son père, Gamora avait fini par s'accepter et lorsqu'elle connu ceux qu'on appelle aujourd'hui Gardiens de la Galaxie, tout changea pour elle. Elle fut enfin aimée tel qu'elle était et avait trouver sa famille. Lorsqu'elle connu Thor qui tomba directement sous le charme de Quill dès leur première rencontre, elle connu celle qui fut surnommée Valkyrie et petit à petit une histoire d'amour commença. Elles finirent par vivre ensemble et faire leur vie, depuis ce jour Gamora n'avait jamais eut besoin d'autre chose. 

« Non. Tu te détestes tellement que tu penses que tout le monde doit rentrer dans cette idéologie. Tu n'y arriveras jamais. C'est impossible ! » Cria Gamora folle de rage. 

Thanos se mit à rire en regardant sa fille. Elle était à la fois adorable, à la fois pathétique. Il s'approcha d'elle et murmura à son oreille. 

« Tu sais que c'est faux. Ça, c’est ce que tu imagines, mon enfant. » Gamora se tourna vers lui, un regard significatif à son encontre. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? » 

 

 

Des pas se faisaient entendre vers la salle du Cérébro, Hank y entra rejoignant Logan, Charles, Thor et Tony. 

« La dernière fois, ma fille m'a parlé d'HYDRA.. » 

« Mais ? Cette petite n'arrêtera dont jamais de fouiner partout ? » Demanda Stark surpris en regardant Thor. 

« Honorine a l'air de comprendre beaucoup de choses et de savoir beaucoup de choses. Elle pourrait nous aider. » Lança Charles en regardant Thor, tous se tournèrent vers lui. 

« Je suis d'accord. Elle est très observatrice et intelligente, et ses pouvoirs sont proches d'un omega, ils évoluent sans cesse. Thor, ta fille est puissante. » Ajouta Hank, Thor se tourna vers Logan qui acquiesça. 

« Je sais, je sais. Elle sait trop de choses de toute façon. » Dit Thor en passant ses mains sur sa nuque. 

« Charles, tu es prêt ? » Demanda Hank, le professeur hocha doucement la tête et posa le casque sur sa tête.  

L'ambiance du Cérébro devient tout d'un coup rouge sang de pigeon. La carte bougeait montrant de nombreux mutants. Charles ferma les yeux en murmurant « Montre-toi, bon sang. » et subitement il les reouvrit. Hank fronça les sourcils en le regardant. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il passe Charlie ? » Demanda Tony inquiet, il regarda ses amis puis les lumières de la carte. 

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Charles, ses yeux brillaient, il fixait la carte et une lumière en particulier. 

« Il est là. Il est ici Tony. » Dit-il d'une voix basse et tremblante. 

A l'extérieur de la salle, dans les couloirs du château, certains élèves vivaient tranquillement leur vie. C'était le cas de Mae qui se dépêchait pour rejoindre de rejoindre Honorine vers le pont des arcs. Il reliait deux parties du château et était un raccourci vers les jardins, la vue était magnifique d'ici et c'était ici qu'elle avait embrassé Nel pour la première fois. Le premier couloir extérieur était vide mais au loin Mae apercevait une silhouette, elle s'approcha de celle-ci et vu un jeune homme qui fumait une cigarette, elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il était extrêmement séduisant et semblait être quelqu'un que Steve lui interdirait d'approcher dans sa veste en cuir. La remarquant enfin, il s'arrêta de jouer avec son briquet et tourna la tête vers elle, clope en bouche. Il se décolla du mur. 

« Décidément, j'ai pas choisi le meilleur endroit pour me faire remarquer. » Une voix grave se fit entendre. Mae s'avança vers lui. 

« On fume pas ici. » Mae leva un sourcil en le regardant, aussitôt l'inconnu jeta la cigarette qui s'éteint comme par magie. « Enfin, je crois. Bref, qui es-tu ? Parce que si t'es nouveau, c'est un peu tard car on est presque à la fin de l'année et les portes ouvertes c'était y a une  semaine. » Ajouta la brune d'un ton sarcastique. 

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, joli chose. » 

« Premièrement, je ne suis pas une chose et deuxièmement qui es-tu ? » 

« Je m'appelle John Allerdyce et toi ? » Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui gardait un regard méfiant. 

« Mae Barnes-Rogers. » 

« Oh ! Tu es la fille de Captain America ! J'aurais du m'en douter, tu ressemble à la photo. Mais il me semble que tu avais un carré avant ? Non ? » 

« Comment.. comment tu sais qui je suis ? Et arrête avec ce briquet. » 

« Je sais beaucoup de choses, ma jolie. Et quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur du feu ? Si ? Oh quel dommage… Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. » Dit-il en faisant zipper son briquet avec un sourire. 

Mae le regarda avec incompréhension, soudain d'une petite flamme en sorti une énorme. Dans un mouvement rapide, John rangea son briquet et divisa la flamme en deux dans ses mains. Mae écarquilla les yeux et ne fut dire qu'un « merde » avant d'éviter la flamme qui s'eteigna.  

« Rapide, en plus. On va vraiment s'amuser. » Lança il en la regardant.  

Les mains de Mae firent apparaître des boules d'énergie. Pyro sourit à cette vision, effectivement, il pouvait confirmer qu'elle avait bien ce pouvoir. Il lança son autre flamme qui vient rencontrer l'énergie condensée de Maë et crééa un choc entre les deux, l'autre boule claqua Allerdyce au sol. Puis une autre qui le laissa a bout de souffle pendant quelques minutes.

« Effectivement, on s'amuse ! » Lança-t-elle. 

Énervé, John se releva et ressorti son briquet avec une extrême rapidité, une flamme plus grande sorti et il la lança vers Mae mais cette dernière devient tout d'un coup des étincelles. John regarda Mae prêt à ne pas perdre mais Honorine sortit du couloir intérieur.  

« N'essaie même pas, le pyromane. » Lança-t-elle en avançant vers eux d'un pas vif. « Et n'essaie pas de sortir ton joujou à nouveau sinon, je le fais disparaître. Tu vois et hop il est à moi. » Le briquet apparut dans les mains d'Honorine, John la dévisagea avec intérêt. 

« Toi, Princesse. Je vais me charger personnellement de ton cas ! » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et attrapant son menton.

« Ça suffit Pyro ! » Une voix se fit entendre de nulle part. 

Mae et Honorine se regardaient avec stupeur.  

« Qu'est-ce… » Commença Honorine en regardant le sourire arrogant sur la tête de John.  

Soudain, le briquet le échappa de ses mains pour répartir dans celles de John et deux silhouettes arrivèrent dans le couloir à leurs cotés. Honorine écarquilla les yeux et Mae mit les mains sur sa bouche.  

« Et oui. » Fit entendre une silhouette féminine avec des ailes de libellule qui volait aux côtés de l'autre silhouette. 

« Magneto. » Dit Honorine doucement en regardant le mutant omega en face d'elle. Elle se tourna vers Pyro qui marcha vers lui, derrière elle apparut une étudiante qui changea d'apparence pour révéler Mystique. 

« Azazel. » D'un coup, d'autre mutants apparurent et les deux jeunes femmes ne purent que se tenir la main en les regardant. Pyro avança vers Honorine pour lui caresser doucement la joue, ce même sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

« Emmène nous au Professeur X, princesse. » 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, je crois que the real shit starts à partir de ce sympa chapitre (que j'ai écris super vite) et que j'affectionne beaucoup parce qu'il est très intéressant je trouve, bref.  
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas moi oui (comme toujours sinon pourquoi le poster mdr), pour plein de raisons.  
> N'hésitez pas à commenter avec vos impressions (j'attends vos reviews) et me laisser un petit Kudo d'encouragement (parce que ça me donne envie d'écrire et ça fait toujours plaisir). Je vous aime, portez vous bien et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.
> 
>  
> 
> Love,  
> H.


	4. Retrouvailles, révélations, réconciliations, réunions et récréations.

« Attends. Comment ça Magneto est ici même ? » 

Xavier regarda Hank sans trop savoir, Logan ouvrit la porte du bureau du professeur. Tony regardait son ami qui semblait être dans une intense réflexion. 

« Il faut ramener Ororo et Jean, Stephen aussi. » Murmura Charles en regardant Tony.  

Ce dernier sorti de la pièce et trouva Strange dans les couloirs discutant avec Bobby, Nelsia, Ororo et Abi -une élève qui pouvait créer des champs de force-. Il leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé brièvement et Tony fit aussi venir les trois élèves avec eux.. 

Dans le bureau du professeur, Thor, Hank et Logan écoutaient attentivement ce que le professeur Xavier avait à dire. Magneto était présent et il n'était pas du tout seul. Depuis le Cérébro, Xavier avait contacté Moïra MacTaggert pour qu'elle vienne en urgence. Par chance, elle n'était pas loin et toujours à New York. Ororo, Stephen et les trois élèves entrèrent dans le bureau puis Jean et Tony arrivèrent. La pièce était assez grande pour faire tenir tout ce monde. 

« Magneto est ici ? Professeur ? » Demanda Ororo inquiète. 

« Il est à New York dans Manhattan. Et il est accompagné, notamment d'Emma Frost, Raven, Angel et Azazel. » 

« C'est très mauvais signe ou pas ? » Demanda Abi en regardant le professeur. 

« C'est ce que j'essaie de savoir. La dernière fois que je l'ai senti, il se trouvait à Washington... Il a forcément une idée en tête. » 

« Reste juste à savoir laquelle. » Ajouta Logan. 

Après une grosse discussion, Charles intima ses élèves à regagner leur occupations et leur cours. Scott, Hank, Ororo et Logan firent de même pour leurs cours. Tony, Strange et Thor laissèrent le professeur seul avec Jean. Et quelques heures plus tard Moïra fini par arriver à l'école en courant joindre Charles qui semblait paniqué. Il discuta avec Moïra qui semblait partager ses craintes, cela faisait quelque chose comme trois ou quatre ans que Charles n'avait pas eu un seul échanger avec Erik et maintenant.. 

« Il est ici. Je sens sa présence. » Dit-il. 

 

 

 

 

Mae et Honorine prirent le chemin le plus rapide pour atteindre le bureau du Professeur. Suivies par Emma Frost, Psylocke, Angel, Malicia, Azazel et Pyro. Ils traversaient les couloirs sous les yeux complètement ébahis de certains étudiants. Magneto et Mystique avait pris un chemin différent. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à ton avis Honorine ? » Demanda doucement Mae. Honorine la regarda en réfléchissant.  

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » 

« Alors c'est Honorine ton nom ? Une française j'imagine. » Lança Allerdyce en la regardant. 

« Effectivement. » 

« J'aime bien les françaises. Elles sont différentes. » 

« Oh ? Mais Mae pourtant est aussi française et y a 10 minutes t'étais prêt à la cramer complètement non ? » Répondit Honorine en souriant. 

« Pas vraiment, je voulais juste m'amuser un peu. » 

« Hum hum d'accord, si tu le dis, sexy. » Répondit Honorine en le regardant. 

Pyro se tourna vers Psylocke et Emma Frost avec un sourire arrogant. 

« Je l'aime bien elle. Pas l'autre. » 

« Ça ne sert à rien, mon chou. Tu n'obtiendra rien d'elle. Thor et Star-Lord sont ses parents, bonne chance pour toucher à cette fille. » Interrompu Emma Frost en le regardant avec un air amusé. Pyro la regarda et secoua négativement la tête.  

Honorine se tourna vers Frost puis vit Nelsia, Malyssa et Abi avec Kitty et Bobby qui sortaient de cours. Les deux derniers reconnurent immédiatement Malicia et Pyro. Il se regardèrent complètement perplexe puis les suivirent. 

« On dirait qu'on a de la vieille compagnie. » Lança Malicia. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers les cinq étudiants. « Bobby, Maly, Kitty, ravie de vous revoir. » 

A l'entente de ces noms, John alla rejoindre Malicia. Emma, Psylocke, Angel, Azazel, Mae et Honorine s'arrêtèrent. 

« C'est pas vraiment partagé. » Répondit Maly en les regardant. 

« Oh, Maly, vas-tu arrêter de nous détester pour un rien ? » Demanda John en la regardant faussement triste. 

« C'est pas eux que je déteste, c'est toi. »  

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Mae ? Hon ? » Demanda Kitty en les regardant. « Qu'est-ce que le Hellfire Club fait ici ? » 

« Chérie, on a des liens avec cet endroit que tu n'imagines même pas. » Répondit Angel Salvadore. « A commencer par tes deux anciens amis. » 

Bobby s'approcha de John qui sorti son briquet et fit une flamme. 

« Recule. » 

Bobby s'exécuta et regarda ses deux amies qui elles-mêmes étaient complètement perdues.  

« Vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe hein ? Eh bien.. Suivez-nous ou restez ici. » Lança Malicia en regardant Kitty et Abi. 

Tous reprirent le chemin et arrivèrent au bureau de Xavier.  

« Il faudrait toquer pour entrer non ? » Commença Strange. 

« C'est sûr que c'est plus facile. » Ajouta Thor. 

« Mais désolé le bureau du Professeur Xavier est fermé aujourd'hui, veuillez repasser plus tard. » 

Azazel commença à s'énerver et Emma posa sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer. 

« On a prit rendez-vous, monsieur Stark. » Dit-elle calmement. « Et nous ne sommes pas venu pour nous battre, mais pour vous aider. » 

 

 

 

Xavier soupira à long moment après sa discussion avec Moïra, il sentait la présence de Raven de l'autre côté de la porte et celle de Erik. Moïra regarda Charles et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils étaient là. 

« Charles ! » 

« Raven ! » 

Raven couru dans les bras de son frère et le serra dans ses bras.  

« Mon dieu Raven. Tu m'as manqué depuis la dernière fois. Mais par pitié, habille-toi. » 

Raven recula et changea d'apparence pour son apparence blonde. 

« Tu préfères ça peut-être ? » Demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même. 

« Tu es parfaite comme tu es. Et peu importe l'apparence que tu choisis. » Dit-il en souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire. 

« Comment va Kurt ? » 

« Il va bien. Il est adulte maintenant et il se tient au courant pour Azazel et toi. Terriblement. Kurt est en excellente santé. Il s'est lié d'amitié avec Mat Stark-Rogers et d'autres, c'est un bon élève, un peu espiègle et il maitrise parfaitement sa mutation grâce aux cours d’Ororo et Thor. Je crois que c'est le principal. » 

Raven expira de soulagement, laisser Kurt grandir seul ici depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés était l'une des décisions les plus difficiles qu'elle avait dû faire mais c'était nécessaire à sa survie et c'était ce que voulait ses parents adoptifs. Elle salua Moïra et se tourna vers Erik qui regardait Moïra avec ce regard de haine, le même que celui des événements de Cuba. 

« Erik. » 

« Charles… » Erik s'approcha lentement de Charles et à chaque pas un nouveau souvenir lui traversait l'esprit.  

Il regardait Charles avec ce même regard inchangé depuis toutes ces années, un regard amoureux. Il était extrêmement heureux d’enfin pouvoir être réuni à l'homme de sa vie et savait que malgré les événements passés, cet amour restait toujours réciproque. On oublie jamais son grand amour.  

« Je vois que tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs. »  

« Je vois que tu as décidé d'arrêter d'être un terroriste. » 

Erik commença à rire et regarda Charles puis ferma les yeux. 

« D'accord. » Soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de lui. « La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu avais sacrifié tes pouvoirs pour pouvoir marcher. » 

« J'ai sacrifié mes pouvoirs pour pouvoir dormir. Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »  

« J'ai perdu ma moitié. » Dit-il en le regardant. Charles tourna la tête face à ce regard à la fois fermé et expressif. 

« Ah. Bien, cesse de pleurer Erik. Ça ne justifie en rien ce que tu as fais. » 

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai fais. » 

« Je sais que tu m’as pris certaines choses qui comptaient le plus pour moi. » 

« Hm, peut-être que tu aurais dû te battre plus pour elles. » Répondit sèchement Erik en levant la voix. 

« Si tu cherches une guerre Erik je.. » 

« Calme-toi Charles. » Ajouta Raven mais qui fut totalement ignorée. 

« Je te donnerais une guerre. » Lança Charles par-dessus les propos d'Erik. 

« Laisse-le faire. » Répondit Erik calmement alors que Charles semblait sérieusement vouloir le tuer. 

« Tu m'as abandonné ! Tu l'as prise avec toi ! » Dit-il en pointant Raven du doigt, les yeux brillants. « Et tu m'as abandonné ! » 

« Banshee. Havok. Miméto. Infectia. Mimic. Husk. Cécillia Reyes. Mon propre enfant Pietro et beaucoup d'autres. Des mutants, nos frères, nos sœurs, nos enfants, nos amis, tous morts ! » La voix de Erik tremblait et de nombreux objets en métaux dans la pièce commencèrent à bouger.  

On pouvait sentir la rage émaner de son corps alors qu'il se levait en regardant Charles. 

« Et de nombreux autres, traités comme des esclaves, des animaux, sur lesquels on fait des expérimentations. On les tortures. » 

« Erik ! » Reprit Charles. « Erik, arrête !  

« Où étais-tu Charles ? On était censés les protéger ! Tu étais censé les protéger ? Où étais-tu quand ton propre peuple avait besoin de toi ? Caché ! Toi et Hank. Et toutes ces « grands » héros de la planète, tous cachés. Prétendant d'être quelque qu'un tu n'es pas. Tu nous as abandonnés. » 

« Erik, arrêtez ! » Cria Moïra à bout. 

« Oh, Moïra. Parfait. Je vois. » Erik marqua un temps de pause. « Tu étais avec Moïra, tu la baisais tranquillement, ici pendant que nous, que moi j'avais besoin de toi. Faisant comme si vous étiez pareil. Mais non. Tu te trompes de camp, elle-même sait pourquoi. » Dit-il en regardant MacTaggert avec un regard noir et assassin. 

La brune quitta la pièce totalement déstabilisée par les paroles de l'allemand, derrière la porte se trouvaient Tony, Emma Frost, Azazel, Angel, Thor, Strange, Logan, Jean et Ororo ainsi que le reste du Hellfire Club et des jeunes mutants qui étaient présents avec eux. Moïra se fraya un chemin entre eux pour aller se réfugier et se calmer. Raven regarda Erik qui était rouge ses veines ressortaient, ses yeux brillaient et il fixait Charles avec un regard significatif. 

« Alors, c'est vrai que vous avez toujours été un connard. » Erik se retourna vers la voix qui lui parlait, il vit Tony lui faire un signe de la main avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Charlie, je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais on pense que l’aimant vivant doit rester ici. » 

Charles regarda Tony avec incompréhension et Erik regarda Charles puis Raven et Charles fit de même. Erik soupira. 

« Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle. » Lança Emma Frost en rentrant dans le bureau. « Maintenant. » 

Charles intima le reste du groupe à entrer et Logan ferma la porte, juste après que Moïra entra de nouveau. 

 

 

 

Quelques jours après cette énorme discussion qu'ils eurent tous ensemble, le Hellfire Club avait officiellement été intégré à l'Institut. Charles avait organisé une énorme assemblée réunissant les élèves et le corps enseignant pour leur expliquer brièvement le retour de Lenhsherr et des principaux acteurs/actrices du Hellfire Club ou aussi connu sous le nom de Club des Damnés. Ielles avaient reçu un accueil mitigé, certain.es étaient méfiants, d'autres totalement excité.es. Les enseignant.es et le personnel avaient fini par accepter, bien que certains détestaient le club, ils devaient tous admettre qu’il se battait pour les mutants et pour leurs droits.  

La fin de la semaine étaient arrivée, certains élèves restaient au château, d'autres rentraient chez eux. C'était le cas pour Mae qui invita Nelsia venir à la maison pour le week-end, une fois à Brooklyn, Bucky qui était seul prit soin d'accueillir celle qu'il appelait déjà sa belle fille. Mae et Nelsia apprirent que Steve était en mission au Wakanda mais que Bucky qui techniquement connaissait le pays mieux que personne avait choisi de rester pour s'occuper de sa fille. Mae lui raconta brièvement ce qui se passait en ce moment en cours, les examens blancs et Magneto. La nouvelle était bien gardée avec lui alors Mae était sûr que rien ne fuirait, Barnes restait un Avenger. 

Dans une autre famille mutante, l'enfant n'avait pas aucun souvenir de où elle avait pu être pendant une semaine. Marie était consignée chez elle, elle avait vu un médecin tout allant parfaitement bien mais pourtant elle sentait que quelque chose s'était passé, elle ne saurait dire quoi mais elle sentait que sa mutation s'était amplifiée. Lorsqu'elle avait voulu en parler à son père, sa mutation à lui s'était complètement annulée pendant 2 minutes. Elle qui maîtrisait autrefois ses pouvoirs, ne contrôlait plus rien, elle était devenue dangereuse pour les autres mutants et avait préféré s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle avait peur de sa propre mutation. Elle avait prévenu Kitty qu’elle ne reviendrait pas à l'école, sans lui donner plus d'explications. Mais ce qui avait sonné l’alarme, c'était le soir où elle avait accepté de dîner avec ses parents mais ses pouvoirs toujours instable causèrent la mort de son père, accidentellement elle absorba la mutation de son père qui ne pouvait survivre que grâce à celle-ci. Suite à cette événement, Marie fugua du domicile familial pour de bon. Échappant à un viol, elle fut sauver par un certain Maw et à la vue de cet homme un fragment de souvenir lui revint à la surface comme si ils s'étaient déjà vus. 

 

 

 

 

« Le professeur avait dit qu'elle reviendrait Maly. Mais elle m'a dit que non hier soir. Marie n'agirait jamais comme ça c'est pas son genre. » Kitty semblait complètement désespérée, elle regarda son bol de muesli complètement perdue. 

« Attendez Marie c'est celle qui a disparu du jour au lendemain ? » Demanda Malicia en regardant Maly et Kitty. 

Les deux hochèrent la tête, ainsi que Mat et Kurt. 

« Étrange. » Ajouta Psylocke en les regardant. 

« Pas tellement. » Murmura John. Toute la table se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec incompréhension. « Tu ne t'en souviens pas car tu nous as rejoint tardivement Besty mais Malicia, tu dois sûrement savoir de quoi je parle si je te dis Heïko Mirckoff. » 

Le visage de Malicia s'illumina et elle sourit à John. 

« Pyro, tu es un génie ! »  

« Je sais. » 

« Qui est un génie ? » Demanda Honorine en regardant le reste de la bande. Mae et Nelsia s'asseyèrent à côté de Peter qui fit un tcheck a Mae. « On a raté quelque chose ? » Honorine s'asseya à côté de Maly et en face de John. 

« Pyro, John, Allerdyce. Le connard. A nommer comme tu veux. » Lança Maly ce qui fit lever les yeux du mutant au ciel. 

« Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi vous vous détestez autant vous deux ? » Demanda Nelsia en mangeant les cookies que Bucky lui avait préparé. 

« Vous m'avez dit votre amie, Marie, avait le pouvoir de voler le gène mutant des autres ou d'annuler potentiellement les pouvoirs. Il se trouve que lorsque nous étions à Cologne avec Malicia il y a 1 an de cela, nous avons entendu parler de la disparition d'un jeune très jeune mutant allemand. Ce mutant était nommé Antidote, car il avait le même pouvoir que votre pote Marie. » 

« Et du coup là, vous pensez que c'est la même chose ? » 

« Eh bien, ça pourrait avec tout ce que l'on sait princesse. » Répondit Pyro en regardant la mutante en face de lui. 

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda une jeune femme avec un col roulé et des cheveux blonds bouclés. 

« Parce que, ils veulent supprimer les mutants. » Ajouta Raven en venant s'asseoir à leur table. 

 

 

 

« Comment ça ils ? » 

« Charles. N'as-tu rien écouté à ce que je viens de te dire ? » 

Erik et Charles avait passé ces derniers jours ensemble mais ils n'avaient pas encore discuté des découvertes du Hellfire Club jusqu'à maintenant devant une partie d'échec dans la chambre du maître des lieux. En effet, si Erik était revenu ce n'était pas pour rien, c'était parce qu'il savait des choses. La fin des mutants était proche, et orchestrée par de nombreux acteurs. Si le Hellfire Club s’était rendu visible aussi facilement ces deux derniers mois, c'était parce que après des nombreux temps à avoir réaliser des recherches interminables, il avait enfin pu confirmer leurs soupçons : HYDRA, une organisation secrète reliée à de nombreux projets -réellement terroristes- s'est associée avec de nombreuses personnalités influentes politiquement en occident pour orchestrer proprement une élimination totale du gène X et de ses porteurs mais pas forcément par le bias d'une génocide de masse. En plaçant des personnes importantes à certains postes comme ministre de la santé (en France), premier ministre (en Grande-Bretagne) ou sénateur provenant de son organisme HYDRA s'assure à 100% de la réussite de son projet tant qu'ils agissent dans le secret. Durant le G7, Erik, Raven, Emma et John avaient découvert notamment que le FBI était mêlé à cette histoire et ainsi que le FBI avait eut accès aux dossiers de certains élèves de l'Institut, surtout les « favoris » de Xavier et Strange. Les futurs potentiels X-Men. Malheureusement, Erik n’en savait pas plus sur le plan et sur le comment mais il savait qu'il fallait agir car cela aller arriver plus vite que prévu et sans l'aide de Charles, les mutants couraient peut-être vraiment à leur fin.  

Charles soupira en regardant Erik, il avait parfaitement entendu tout ce qu’il avait dit. Les recherches, les liens, les découvertes, les disparitions de certains mutants, le FBI et la fuite de ses dossiers. 

« Le FBI à tes dossiers, sur certains de tes élèves. Le FBI à donc un agent qui est ici, qui peut avoir accès à tes dossiers. Qui peut ici Charles ? » Demanda Erik en s'approchant pour poser ses mains sur les joues du télépathe. 

« Stephen peut, Hank aussi.. Raven, Ororo et c'est des personnes qui ne me trahirait jamais. » 

« Et de non mutant ? » 

« Erik, je n'ai pratiquement pas de contact av... Moïra. » 

« Moïra ? Moïra. » Erik recula en fermant les yeux. Il n'était donc pas fou. Moïra était vraiment un agent-double.  

« C'est pour ça que tu avais dis ces choses à son sujet ? Moïra me ferait jamais ça non plus et elle est une source sur à la C.I.A qui eux sont pro-mutants. » 

« N'importe qui peut savoir retourner sa veste comme toi Erik » 

« Oui, Moïra aussi, Charles. » 

Les deux se regardèrent avec un regard de défi, Erik pouvait quand même lire l'inquiétude de Charles dans ses yeux, il soupira à nouveau en faisant avancer un pion. 

« Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux pendant que je n'étais pas.. » 

« Rien. Erik, il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. Il n'y a rien entre moi et personne. Moïra s'est mariée. Ça va faire bientôt 1 an. » Assura Charles en regardant Erik puis le plateau de jeu. 

« Ah.. Donc.. » 

« Ta crise de jalousie était non nécessaire. Et je continuerai à faire confiance à Moïra. » Le visage d’Erik se crispa, Charles massa son menton en le regardant. « Erik. » L’allemand le regarda. « Échec et maths. »  

Charles laissa échapper un petit rire et Erik balança la table de jeu loin de lui. 

« Tu m'as manqué, vieil ami. »  

« Je sais. Et je t'aime aussi. » Répondit Charles à sa pensée qu'il avait entendu, Erik sourit et se leva pour exécuter ce que Charles lui avait demandé télépathiquement. Il déposa un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres et ce fut à ce moment comme avant, les parties d’échecs faisaient toujours leur effet et plus. 

 

 

 

 

 _I_ _sway_ _in place to a slow disco_  

 _And a glass for the saints and a_ _bow_ _for the road_  

 

 _Am I_ _thinking_ _what_ _everybody's_ _thinkin_ _'?_  

 _I'm_ _so_ _glad_ _I came, but I_ _can't_ _wait_ _to_ _leave_ _?_  

 

 _Slip_ _my_ _hand_ _from_ _your_ _hand_  

 _Leave_ _you_ _dancin_ _'_ _with_ _a_ _ghost_  

 _Slip_ _my_ _hand_ _from_ _your_ _hand_  

 _Leave_ _you_ _dancin_ _'_ _with_ _a_ _ghost_  

 

C'était les paroles que Honorine chantait en marchant dans les couloirs, en dansant plutôt. Elle tenait cette non-gêne de son papa Quill, comme elle aimait l'appeler. [La chanson passait en boucle dans ses oreilles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGYmQ9X-k0k), elle arriva dans les couloirs des chambres, alla dans la sienne et ne prêta pas vraiment attention à Kitty et Kiara qui s'embrassait dans le lit dans Kitty. 

« Ne faites pas attention à moi, je dépose juste ça. Ah, surtout protégez-vous, les MST c'est pas une blague. » Dit-elle en laissant ses deux amies entre un sentiment de gêne et de rire. 

En sortant sans son ordi, elle savait que la fin des cours de la journée était presque tombée, il était quatre heures et quart. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne restait que les pensionnaires à l'Institut seulement -et contrairement à ce qu'on pense y en a pas 4000, ils sont peu mais pas trop non plus-. En vrai, c'était cool, les profs pensionnaires étaient extrêmement cools, et avec Xavier et Strange on ne pouvait pas faire plus tranquille. De toute façon pour être pensionnaire, il fallait au minimum avoir 14 ans alors, niveau confiance ça y allait. [Elle changea de chanson et Come and Get Your Love commença à jouer.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NiG_o6nBp6I) Un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage, à la maison papa Quill la mettait toujours pour réveiller toute la maison et ça faisait danser tout le monde. Elle savait pertinemment que si il était là avec elle, il chanterait sûrement et ça la rendait joyeuse. Dans son parcours, elle s'arrêta net devant Em qui semblait être totalement agacée. Honorine mit pause, commença à marcher avec la jeune fille et à discuter avec elle. 

« Ça devrait être interdit. » 

« De quoi ? De faire l'amour dans sa chambre ? » 

« Oui. Spécialement quand tu as une coloc qui voudrait étudier. » 

« Arrête Em, si ton copain était là... Puis en plus, j'ai vu Nel y a quelques minutes à peine. » 

« Hé ! Non. » Répondit-elle en riant. « Ah bon ? Mais attends elles étaient ensemble le week-end dernier non ? » 

« Tu veux dire y a deux semaines, je crois. » 

« Oui, c'est pareil. » 

« Puis quel est le rapport ? Moui, moi je pense surtout que tu devrais te détendre. Tu as eu les meilleurs résultats aux pré-exams. Tout ça, les examens et le stress et toi ça fait quatorze. Respire, va te préparer une crêpe pour le goûter, cours dans le jardin, je sais pas mais s'il te plaît, détend toi. » Reprit Honorine en déposant son ipod sur sa pile de livres, elle posa ensuite ses mains sur ses épaules pour les presser en lui souriant pour lui la remettre en confiance. 

Emmanuelle secoua vivement la tête et en reprenant la marche avec ses livres qui lévitait. Honorine reprit son ipod et passa un écouteur à Em qui se mit a chanter avec elle. C'est vrai que les couples ne manquaient pas ici comme ailleurs, mais ici c'était toujours compliqué car tout le monde sait toujours tout rapidement. Hon n'était pas plus embêtée pas ça que par autre chose, elle trouvait ça plus bien si ses amis, sa famille étaient heureux et amoureux. Ça brisait le spectre de tristesse qui planait depuis ses derniers jours et Honorine  voulait surtout voir les êtres chers a ses yeux heureux. 

 Les deux filles croisèrent Peter Parker-Stark en chemin avec Psylocke et Rahne et leur proposèrent d'aller manger quelque chose. Rahne et Psylocke acceptèrent mais Peter, lui, fut accaparé par Wade qui l'embrassa par surprise, accompagné de Remy et Malicia qui semblaient plus qu'heureux de s'être retrouvés -parce que oui ils étaient ensemble avant tadam-. Honorine regarda la scène amusée avant de voir au loin Maly et Pyro discuter ensemble dans les couloirs. A ce qu'Honorine avait compris Malicia avait rejoint le Hellfire Club après une énorme dispute avec Logan qu'elle considérait comme son mentor -depuis ils s’étaient réconciliés et Logan avait présenté sa fille adoptive, Laura, à Malicia (l’une des rares pensionnaires de moins de 14 ans) et les deux s'entendaient à merveille- elle avait été séduite par ce que lui proposait Erik et ne se sentait plus à sa place à l'Institut.  

Mais pour Pyro, c'était complètement différent. John avait une mutation énorme, il pouvait contrôler le feu et l'amplifier mais sa mutation pouvait parfois lui échapper, devenir incontrôlable et c'est qui s’était passé avec Malyssa. John étant un mutant très redouté -car malheureusement il y a des cons partout même ici- certains élèves avaient tendance à agir de façon puérile avec d'autres. La mutation de John, comme celle de Malicia étaient durs à vivre pour eux, c'était comme ça qu'ils étaient devenus amis proches. Pour revenir à Maly et Pyro, les deux avaient une relation très électrique, ils étaient amis/ennemis, se disputaient souvent et un jour, John brula Malyssa. La blonde était marquée d'une tâche qui allait de sa clavicule droite à la moitié de sa nuque. Voilà pourquoi elle portait toujours des cols roulés ou des foulards au tour du cou. Depuis ce jour, Maly a toujours détesté le ténébreux brun et John fut expulsé de l'Institut sans que Maly pût savoir si c'était accidentel ou non. C'était comme cela que Erik le garda sous son aile et l'aida à maîtriser son pouvoir.  

Actuellement, les deux semblaient parler sans aucun problème et même rire ensemble. Honorine pensait alors qu'ils avaient dû enfin après trois ou quatre semaines de cohabitation mettre les choses au clair comme elle l'avait conseillé à la jeune femme. Honorine remit sa musique en regardant ce joli petit monde se rejoindre au milieu du couloir pour aller prendre à manger en cuisine puis se poser dans les jardins du château où pas mal d'élèves chillait déjà. Elle commença à chanter doucement les paroles de la chanson qui passait en passant devant et senti un écouteur quitter son oreille, elle savait que c'était John.  

« Vous avez discuté alors ? » Demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. 

John hocha doucement la tête en regardant devant lui, elle esquissa un petit sourire. Lorsque le groupe arriva enfin dans le parc il se posèrent tous ensemble dans le parc avec leur pique-nique improvisé. Certains discutaient ensemble, d'autres étaient trop occupés à manger donc écoutaient, certains jouaient non dangereusement avec leurs pouvoirs. Nelsia, Negasonic, Yukio et Wade discutaient sur des sujets indiscutables, Mae, Bobby et Peter parlaient de leur parents, pareil pour Remy et Malicia. Em lisait un de ses livres en mangeant une pomme, Maly écoutait le débat de Neena, Betsy, Sam, Rahne, Dani, David, Mat, Kurt. Syd, Shuri et Illyana discutaient de l'absence de Marie depuis quelques temps qui inquiétait tout le monde. Honorine écoutait la musique qui passait en reprenant la discussion qu'elle avait commencé avec John dans un coin un peu plus ombré. 

« Pourquoi ne l’avoir pas fait avant ? Je veux dire qu'est-ce qui t'as empêché de dire à Maly que tu étais désolé ? » John ne répondit pas, Honorine le regarda en réfléchissant. « Hé, regarde-moi. Tu sais tu n'es pas un danger pour les autres, Allerdyce. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. 

« Princesse, on en a déjà parlé. Je suis.. » 

« Impulsif, entêté, arrogant, énervant, chiant, imbus de toi-même, oui mais pas dangereux. Tu t'emportes vite, certes. Tu as le sang très chaud, certes. Mais tu n’es pas un danger pour les autres. Sûrement pas pour moi. » Reprit-elle en arrangeant sa mèche de cheveux. « Tu n'es pas tes erreurs. Par contre, tu peux apprendre de celles-ci. » 

Le regard de John se fit plus doux, moins dur, moins hautain et cela rassura Honorine. Elle savait qu'il avait de nombreux problèmes vis-à-vis de sa mutation et que revenir à l'Institut lui ravivait certains souvenirs, en tout cas ils discutaient souvent ensemble alors elle l'avait comprit.  

« Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas. » 

« Pourquoi ? » 

« T'es pas du genre à trainer avec les gars comme toi. » 

« Les gars comme toi ? Tu veux dire mauvais garçons qui sont en réalité soft à mort ? » John leva les yeux au ciel. Honorine se mit à rire. « Les gars comme toi me plaisent, sexy. » 

John esquissa un sourire avant de poser sa main sur sa cuisse. 

« Alors comme ça... Maintenant on se dit clairement les choses, princesse ? »  

« Je ne suis pas comme mon papa à faire comme si il déteste mon autre père alors qu'en réalité la chose qu'il veut c'est se faire baiser par lui et maintenant c'est étrange parce que je viens de mentionner ça à voix haut. Je me déteste. » Pyro riait ce qui la fit sourire. « Alors, je ne sais pas si c'est admettre clairement les choses vu que c'est quelque chose que l'on sait tous les deux. » 

« Comme on sait tous les deux que tu veux coucher avec moi. » 

Pyro s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme qui déposa son doigt sur ses lèvres. 

« Si coucher avec toi veut dire t'aider à passer tes nuits sans cauchemars, alors oui. » 

« Princesse, je t'ai dis que je m'occuperai personnellement de toi. » Dit-il doucement en regardant intensément la jeune femme noire qui ne put vraiment cacher son sentiment. Allerdyce était vraiment séducteur, c'était l'une des nombreuses faces de sa carapace et bien-sûr la Quill n'allait pas résister longtemps. 

« Mais embrassez-vous merde ! » cria Wade. « Tout ce suspens pour rien. » 

« Wade, tu viens de ruiner notre chance de voir enfin ce flirt conclure. » Ajouta Elizabeth – aka Psylocke- en lui donnant un coup de coude. 

« Ils concluront autre part ma chère Betsy. »  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks.  
> Non plus serieusement, je suis frustrée par le rendu final de mon chapitre mdrr mas bon je pense que finalement la fiction sera plus longue que prévue car c'est difficile de tout mettre en 7 chapitres.  
> J'espère que comme les autres, il vous aura plu au moins (tell me everything). Je vous aime, portez vous bien et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.
> 
>  
> 
> Love,  
> H.


	5. Il était temps.

Le temps était passé encore, les jours se faisaient un peu plus longs, le printemps était là et HYDRA Corp. avait terminé la réalisation de son gros projet. Thanos avait été mis au courant des agissements du Hellfire club par une taupe qui n'était personne d'autre que le docteur et agent de la C.I.A Moïra MacTaggert. Elle avait réussi à s'infiltrer chez HYDRA et à gagner la confiance du FBI et donc à pouvoir avoir une vue d'ensemble des deux côtés.  

Bien-sûr, personne sauf le Hellfire Club se doutait de son double jeu, personne sauf Honorine qui en voulant rendre visite au Professeur la vit sortir et entrer dans son bureau et en avait directement parler à John qui lui en avait parlé à Raven qui elle en a parlé à Erik qui lui en parla avec Honorine puis avec Moïra directement. Mais Moïra nia tout ses agissements et porta l'erreur sur la jeune mutante. Suite à cet épisode, Honorine recommença ses recherches en compagnie de John avec qui elle passait énormément de temps. Elle demanda de l'aide à Xi'an et Ned qui étaient extrêmement douées en hackage et demanda aussi de l'aide à Scott Lang par l'intermédiaire de son père et Tony Stark. Ensemble, ils découvrirent que de nombreuses choses. Notamment que le vaccin allait bientôt être promu à travers des campagnes factices.  

Pour Xavier, on atteignait un autre niveau dans cette histoire. Le niveau où on ne pouvait plus reculer en arrière. Il fallait agir. Gamora et Nebula furent invitées au manoir pour discuter de Thanos, tout était bon à savoir sur lui pour avancer dans cette histoire, tout. Puis ce fut autour de Loki, le frère de Thor qui était initialement de passage à New York pour les défilés croisière de Saint Laurent et Hugo Boss, de témoigner sur Thanos car dans le passé, Loki avait travaillé pour lui sur l'attaque de New York. Mais depuis Loki avait eut le temps de faire ses preuves et de ne plus être considéré comme un « méchant ». Xavier savait que Thanos serait prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Il savait aussi qu'il avait ses alliés et son armée. Charles n'avait donc plus le choix.  

 

 

 

« Un date ? Tu veux qu'on se fasse ça ? » 

Honorine hocha doucement la tête en regardant le mutant. Pyro la dévisagea. La pièce était éclairée par les petites flammes que le mutant faisait apparaître et la mutante s'amusait à changer leurs compositions. 

« C'est ce que font les couples non ? » 

« On est en couple ? Je croyais qu’on couchait juste ensemble. » Répondit ironiquement le jeune homme, ce qui fit sourire la brune. 

« J'ai changé d'avis depuis la dernière fois. On pourrait essayer au moins. » Murmura-t-elle doucement. 

« Je sais pas, princesse. Je veux pas mal t'aimer. Je veux dire si tu as refusé la première fois... Et je pense pas que je sois assez bien pour toi, regarde moi je veux dire, je suis Pyro. Un terroriste recherché et j'ai fais des choses que tu n'imagines même pas. Tu mérites le meilleur. Pas moi. Parce que un jour, tu trouveras mieux que moi, tu me laisseras et ça je supporterais pas. » John se laissait doucement prendre par son anxiété et plus il parlait plus Honorine voulait lui faire comprendre que pourtant, c'était le contraire. 

« Je sais que tu as eu plein de conquêtes, de copains, de copines, Allerdyce. On en a parlé alors je vois pas pourquoi quand on en vient à moi c'est compliqué ? »  

« C'est compliqué parce que je sais que tu as jamais eu ça, Quill. C'est compliqué parce que tu es innocente. C'est compliqué parce que t'es la dernière personne que je veux blesser. Moi, mes pouvoirs, ma vie, tes pères, c'est pas… » 

« Je veux personne d'autre. Et tes pouvoirs sont pas un fléau, tu n'es pas putain de fléau et contrairement à ce que tu crois Peter t'apprécie même si il fait comme si c'est pas le cas. » 

« Sûr ? » Elle hocha doucement la tête à sa question. 

« Est-ce que maintenant tu acceptes ce date, oui ou non ? » 

Un sourire ce dessina sur le visage du brun, il caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme. 

« A la minute où tu as changé ma flamme en étincelles, j'ai compris que tu étais pour moi, princesse. Tu es.. » 

« Stop. J'ai pas eu ma réponse. » 

« T’es vraiment têtue. J'essaie d'être un bon mec et toi, tu me coupes. » Il soupira devant sa mine boudeuse. « Oui, on le fera ce date. Maintenant, il y a autre chose que je désire me faire. Quelque chose d'appétissant, qui sent terriblement bon et qui à la peau extrêmement douce. » Dit-il en regardant la jeune femme se mettre au dessus de lui. 

« Continue, je t'ai jamais dis d'arrêter. » 

Les flammes dans la main de John devinrent des lucioles. John regarda la jeune femme complètement surpris. 

« Je dirige. Pas toi. De toute façon, je sais que tu aimes ça et depuis quand tu peux faire ça ? » 

« J'y travaille avec le docteur Strange, je travaille des choses que tu n'imagines même pas, maintenant tais-toi et… » 

Allerdyce embrassa la jeune femme avec passion, leurs baisers étaient toujours intenses, tout était toujours intense entre eux. Comme si l'un ravivait constamment l'autre alors peut-être que l'un pouvait surtout apaiser l'autre aussi, en tout cas si ça marchait aussi bien que maintenant ça devrait aller. 

 

 

 

Dans une énorme pièce à Westchester, plusieurs adultes se tenaient présent convoqués par une seule et même personne. Les voix criaient, se disputaient, laissant parfois une cacophonie si énorme que l’organisateur était obligé de demander le calme par la pensée. Ces esprits vifs, puissants, forts, intelligents, brillants, démoniaques, intéressants, intéressés avaient rarement été réunis dans la même pièce pour discuter des mêmes sujets ensembles. C'était une première. Et pourtant ça leur plaisaient au fond, ils étaient tous rassemblés dans un seul but. Bien-sûr, cela donnait des souvenirs à certains et des idées à d'autres, c'était aussi l'occasion pour certains de se retrouver avec des gens qu'ils admiraient en secret ou de découvrir ou redécouvrir des personnalités haït de tous et surtout par eux-mêmes. Oui, c'était un putain de gros événement et y avait seulement de rares personnes capable de faire que ça arrive. 

Charles Xavier, sans hésiter. Mais avec l'aide de Tony Stark, Hank McCoy, Thor Odinson, Peter Quill, Emma Frost et Jean Grey. 

Et si ils arrivaient à se mettre d'accord sur un sujet pour d'autres c'était toute une histoire. Ils se cassaient mutuellement, se titillaient et surtout les hommes qui ne cessaient de transformer la conversation en une compétition de Qui à la plus grosse ?, ce qui rendait le débat difficile parfois. Heureusement que Carol Danvers remettaient toujours tout en place avec l'aide Jessica Drew -une journaliste qui s'avère aussi être Spider-Woman-. Lorsque la conversation se tourna sur le sujet principal de leur venue, les esprits s'échauffèrent et des groupes d'opinions se formèrent. 

« Ce ne sont que des enfants. » Fit entendre la voix d'Hela dans la salle. 

« N'étais-tu pas aussi une enfant quand père a fait de toi son arme secrète ? » Demanda Thor. 

« Odin était un sombre connard Thor, durant toutes ses vies. Mais là, c'est différent, ils ont le choix et ce sont des enfants. » 

« Non, ils ont été des enfants. On a besoin d'eux. Le choix, ils l'ont depuis qu'ils sont ici. Regarde le travail de ta nièce Hela, sans elle on aurait jamais pu accéder à tout ça. » 

« Lehnsherr a raison. Il nous faut une armée, Thanos à la sienne. » Ajouta Nebula. 

« Charles ? C’est toi qui a le dernier mot. » 

Xavier analysait les pensées de chacun, toutes différentes avec d'excellents arguments et des idées intéressantes. Voilà plusieurs heures voir jours qu'ils discutaient de prêt comme de loin de ce moment mais là, plus le temps de niaiser. Il devait faire son choix. 

« Ororo, Emma, Jean et Lang. Allez les chercher. » 

 

 

 

Ororo et Emma traversaient les couloirs de l'Institut pour arriver dans la partie des chambres étudiantes. Elles savaient exactement qui elles devaient récupérer, Jean et Scott s'étaient occupés de l'autre partie. Suite à ces longues discussions et à un long débat avec professeurs, parents, mentors ou juste mutants expérimentés, Charles avait décidé qu’il était temps. Il savait déjà qui serait de la partie et que ne le serait pas, il savait aussi ce qu'il voulait et donc qui il ne voulait pas.  

Les élèves demandés furent traînés dans les couloirs du château, décidemment qu'est-ce que Xavier pouvait bien vouloir encore ? Tous se regardaient sans trop savoir où ils allaient. Ni Emma, ni Ororo, ni Scott ne répondait à leurs questions.  

Une fois arrivées dans une immense salle de conférence meublée, les élèves se regardèrent tous un peu paniqués devant Xavier, Strange, Lenhsherr, Stark, Rogers, Quill, Odinson, Banner, Hope Van Dyne, Barnes, McCoy, Romanoff ainsi que Logan, Raven, Azazel, Mantis, Gamora, Nebula, Rocket, Wilson, Rhodey et même Reed Richards, Hank Pym et le roi T'Challa, Loki, Hela et la générale Okoye. Le reste de la Confrérie aussi était présent. Un peu plus de quarante grandes figures se tenaient devant eux assis comme debout et les regardant. 

« On a fait quelque chose de mal ? On a fait quelque chose de mal. » Erik eut un léger sourire face à la réaction de Mae comme beaucoup d'autres et secoua négativement la tête en s'avançant vers ses élèves. 

« Bien au contraire Mae. » Répondit James Rhodes. 

« Alors pourquoi une telle assemblée ? » Demanda Kitty surprise. « Je rejoins Mae dans son idée. On dirait qu'on va se faire engueuler. » 

Mantis, Drax, Besty Braddock (Psylocke) et Scott Lang eurent un petit rire, ils n'étaient définitivement pas prêts à entendre ce qu'ils allaient entendre.  

« Pourquoi vous riez ? » demanda Emma en regardant Erik. 

« Parce que vous êtes adorable. » Répondit-il. 

« Aw, merci c'est vraiment gentil monsieur Lehnsherr mais est-ce que l'un d'entre vous dans cette énorme assemblée va nous dire ce qui se passe ? Parce que je commence vraiment à me sentir pas bien là. » Ajouta Honorine. 

« Charles à toi l'honneur. » Dit Tony en le regardant. 

Charles regarda ses amis puis ses élèves avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, ils avaient raison ils étaient jeunes mais il pouvait avoir confiance en eux. Ils étaient prêts, enfin.  

« Comme vous le savez, quelque chose se prépare. Depuis le retour de mission de Monsieur Rogers, Mademoiselle Romanoff et Monsieur Wilson ainsi qu'aux informations données par Gamora nous savons mieux comment procéder pour nous protéger. Nous savons que la section pharmaceutique de HYDRA Corp. prépare un vaccin antidote contre le gène X. Nous savons aussi grâce aux découvertes du Hellfire Club, à celles du Wakanda, de la C.I.A, du S.H.I.E.L.D et bien-sûr à tes recherches Honorine, que de nombreux pays on signés un accord pour commercialiser ce vaccin contre la volonté de l'accords des Nations Unies et surtout qu'il comptait le propager sous couverture ainsi la population penserait à un simple nouveau vaccin contre une maladie banale. Nous savons aussi que le sénateur Thanos est le principal dirigeant de cette opération. »  

« Mais cette histoire va beaucoup plus loin que nous le pensons, il en va de nos droits, de notre survie. » Reprit Stark en se levant. « C'est un véritable génocide couvert et orchestré dans l'ombre. Les mutants sont vus comme une menace qui éteindra les humains. Mais nous sommes aussi des humains. Et nous avons des humains qui nous soutiennent. »  

Les mains de Hank, Hope, Scott Lang, Laura Barton, Okoye, Pepper, Moïra, Everett Ross, Sharon Carter, Rhodey, Sam et Maria Hill se levèrent. Ce qui fit sourire Tony et Peter Quill. 

« Cependant, il nous manque encore les preuves concrètes pour exposer l'affaire au grand jour. Nous ne savons qu'une partie de l'iceberg. » Ajouta Bruce en regardant ses élèves. 

« Mais. » Rajouta Okoye. « Cela ne veut pas dire que nous allons rester les bras croisés. » 

« Nous savons que tout ceci ce termina en un affrontement, un affrontement final. » Reprit Erik.  

Les jeunes se regardèrent en comprenant de mieux en mieux vers où cette discussion emmenait. 

« A nous seuls, on pourra faire quelque chose, oui. Mais, on a besoin de vous. » Ajouta Hope. 

« Mais vous êtes pratiquement cinquante tous ensemble. » Répondit Bobby. 

« Mais on pourra pas tous se battre cette fois-ci. » Contra Wanda en tenant la main de Vision. Eux qui étaient jeunes parents de jumeaux de 4 ans, n'allaient sûrement pas pouvoir en faire beaucoup cette fois. 

« Et on a besoin d'X-Men. De la relève. » Lança Charles en s'avançant vers eux. « Je vous ai trié sur le volet avec Hank et Ororo pour faire parti des X-Men. Et vous êtes ceux que tous ensemble on a estimé pouvoir endurer le plus cette guerre qui s'annonce. On vous y a préparés, pour certains toute votre vie et maintenant vous y êtes. Maintenant c'est à vous de voir ce que vous voulez. » 

« Le choix vous est propre, on ne sera pas fâchés ni déçus, on comprend parfaitement les risques d'une telle demande. Ça n'a pas été facile pour d'autres, je pense surtout à la création X-Force mais le choix vous appartient et si vous avez besoin de conseils. On est là. » Continua le docteur Strange. 

« Parce que c’est ce que l'on fait lorsqu'on est une famille. » Terminèrent Drax, Clint Barton et Brunnhilde ensemble. 

Mae Rogers-Barnes, Nelsia, Honorine Quill, Emmanuelle, Kiara Row, Malyssa, Mat Stark-Rogers, Kurt Wagner, Monet Sainte-Croix -une algérienne monégasque-, Xi'An Coy Mahn, Lenny Busker, Kerry et Cary Louder, Rahne, Illyana, Roberto, Sam, Abi Hawkins, Sydney Barett et David Haller se regardèrent puis regardèrent leurs aînés. 

« Je crois que il va nous falloir un peu de temps. » Répondit Monet et le reste du groupe hocha la tête complètement d'accord. 

 

 

 

 

Si certains avait demandé un jour off voir deux pour pouvoir réfléchir à la proposition de Charles Xavier, d'autres continuait à aller en cours. Les jumeaux Louder avaient refusés ne voulant pas s'engager dans une aventure aussi énorme, David et Charles avaient longtemps réfléchit ensemble et David s'était rétracté ne se sentant pas encore prêt mais qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée de donner une utilité à ses dons. Syd aussi avait dit non souhaitant juste terminer sa scolarité ici pour ensuite entrer à Colombia. Tous avait appris les désistements et les aînés commençaient à se disputer parce que « si le fils de Charles a dit non, tout le monde dira non aussi ». Lenny Busker refusa aussi car elle ne se sentait pas du tout à la hauteur.  

Toute la bande d'Illyana composée de Dani, Rahne, Roberto et Sam se désista après deux jours de réflexion expliquant qu'ils ne se sentaient eux aussi pas prêts mais qu'ils envisageraient cette possibilité pour le futur et qu'ils voulaient créer leur propre équipe de mutants. Ce qui surpris Strange et Xavier mais en même temps qui leur fit extrêmement plaisir. 

Contre toutes attentes Kiara refusa ce qui laissa Kitty triste, elle qui faisait partie des X-Men. Xi'An fut la première à accepter ce qui ravi Strange, Yukio et Logan. Puis ce fut autour d'Emma d'accepter de faire parti de l'équipe. Ce qui ravi Hank Pym qui était celui qui avait fait entrer la jeune Emma à l'institut. Abi elle refusa pour les mêmes raisons que Kiara, le désir de rentrer au près de ses parents, dans son pays et les responsabilités trop grandes que ça impliquerait. 

Midi tombé, tout le monde se préparait à aller manger, mais Malyssa n'arriva pas vraiment à manger en sachant ce qu'elle devait faire comme choix. Elle voulait absolument répondre aujourd'hui mais elle voulait d'abord en parler aux deux personnes chez qui elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance. La blonde avait discuté avec Betsy et John, les deux lui avait de faire ce qui lui semblait juste mais que dans tout les cas personne ne lui tomberait dessus pour le lui reprocher. Car, c'était ça dont elle avait peur. Le reproche. Lorsqu’elle trouva Ororo dans les couloirs, elle se jeta sur elle. Ororo était un peu la maman de tout le monde ici et surtout pour les jeunes filles noires. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Honorine et elles étaient venus lui parler des sujets que leurs parents respectifs ne pouvaient pas comprendre car non-concernés. Les deux discutèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes et Maly n’avait toujours pas la réponse ce qui lui convenait. Mais elle avait finalement accepté que personne ne pouvait faire ce choix à sa place, alors elle remercia Ororo, parti pour le bureau du Professeur Xavier et lui laissa sa réponse finale. Monet la suivit de prêt, puis Nelsia qui avait longtemps discuter avec les autres sorciers, Docteur Strange, Loki et Wanda pour faire son choix elle savait que si elle dirait oui, son entraînement serait préparé par ces trois là ensemble et franchement elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour ça. 

 

 

 

« Alors ? »  

« Il manque encore Mae, Honorine et Mat. » Répondit Tony en regardant Steve. 

« Kurt a donné une réponse positive ce matin. » Ajouta Strange. « On savait déjà que la moitié dirait non à la proposition. C'est pour ça que Charles a vu large dans son choix. » 

« Mais les X-Men sont déjà plutôt nombreux non ? Après ça dépend de ce qu'on veut dire par nombreux. » Demanda Bucky, Tony hocha la tête en guise de réponse. « Je vois. Vous avez une idée de la réponse de Mat ? » 

« Non. Iel ne nous en a pas encore parlé. C'est le.a plus jeune dans le choix de Charles. C'est aussi donc celle.ui qui a le plus de raison de se rétracter. » Répondit Steve. « Mais iel a grandi avec nous, je pense que ça aidera à trouver sa réponse. » Son regard se porta sur Tony qui esquissa un sourire. 

« On a bien élevé notre enfant, Steve. Et peut importe la décision de Mat, iel est jeune et à le temps. » 

Soudain on toqua à la porte. Strange fit entrer la personne. C'était Mat. 

« Oh génial ! Vous êtes tous là les papas ! C'est parfait j'ai besoin qu'on parle. »  

« Tu veux qu'on sorte Stephen et moi ? » Demanda Bucky en regardant Mat. 

« Non ! Non. Restez ! Après tout.. Vous êtes aussi mes papas maintenant ! » Répondit Mat en prenant la main de Bucky pour le ramener vers le bureau de Strange. 

Bucky et Stephen se regardèrent totalement attendrit et touchés par les paroles du cadet des enfants.  

« Alors dis nous ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Steve en s'asseyant. 

« Rien, rien, tout va bien. Et vous ? Vous avez des nouvelles ? Je n'ai pas la réponse de Mae, ni d'Hono, ni des autres. » 

« Eh bien, Kiara à refusé ne souhaitant pas rester à New York après l'obtention de ses diplômes. Abi aussi. David et Sydney on dit que si on a besoin d'aide, ils seront là mais ils ne sentent pas encore prêts pour ça. De même pour « Les Nouveaux Mutants » qui souhaitent aussi devenir réellement un groupe à part entière. Lenny a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester et qu'elle rentrerait à Chicago dès la fin des examens. Les autres, je ne sais pas. » Répondit Stephen. « Et toi tu sais ce que tu veux ? » 

« Oui. Je veux faire comme vous. » 

« Mat.. » 

« Non, écoute moi dad. Toute mon enfance, j'ai été cherché.e des exemples, j'ai toujours pensé que parce que j'étais different.e, je ne méritais pas d'être aimé.e, aidé.e, sauvé.e mais j'ai jamais compris que vous êtes mes exemples. Vous avez tout fait pour que je sois heureux.se et vous m'avez accepté.e comme je suis. J’ai trouvé.e ma famille, aussi complexe et particulière qu’elle soit et maintenant c'est à mon tour d'apporter la pierre à l'édifice. Je veux devenir un X-Man/Lady peu importe, si Thanos lève une armée, je veux me battre. » Termina Mat essoufflé par son propre discours. « Donc voilà quoi. » 

Bucky eut un grand sourire et se tourna vers Steve, Stephen et Tony. Steve se leva pour prendre Mat dans ses bras, Tony s'ajouta dans le câlin. 

« On t'aime tellement. On veut juste tu sois sain et sauf. Et surtout, ne pas ce qu’on ferait. » Souffla doucement Tony. 

« Oui papa. Hé les beaux-pères ! Câlin collectif. MAINTENANT. » Lança Mat, Bucky se joigna au câlin puis Stephen après avoir lever les yeux au ciel. « Je vous aime. » 

« Nous aussi. » Répondit Strange. 

Après arrêter ce câlin, Mat et les quatre hommes continuèrent a discuter de les expériences en donnant des conseils à leur enfant. En riant sur des moments qui se sont passés, en étant plus sérieux sur d'autres puis en se concentrant sur autre choses et finalement Mat alla donner sa réponse complètement prêt pour le reste. 

 

 

 

 _Come_ _gather_ _'round people_    
_Wherever_ _you_ _roam_    
_And admit_ _that_ _the waters_    
_Around_ _you_ _have_ _grown_    
_And_ _accept_ _it_ _that_ _soon_    
_You'll_ _be_ _drenched_ _to the_ _bone_ _._    
_If_ _your_ _time to_ _you_    
_Is_ _worth_ _savin_ _'_    
_Then_ _you_ _better_ _start_ _swimmin_ _'_    
_Or_ _you'll_ _sink_ _like_ _a stone_    
_For the times_ _they_ _are a-_ _changin_ _'._  

[Dans sa chambre, Honorine chantait la chanson de Bob Dylan qui se faisait entendre dans ses oreilles.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h24D87SqaLQ) Elle n’avait pas encore répondu, elle savait qu'elle dirait oui de toute façon. Ses parents, sa famille l'avait appris à se battre et à être une bonne combattante alors elle savait qu'elle était prête physiquement pour ça. Le problème c’était ses mutation qui était extrêmement vaste, avec le professeur ils n'en avait vu qu'une petite partie. Mais elle le savait, elle pouvait faire bien plus sauf que la dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé elle avait tué un animal sauvage sans le voir. Elle s'en souvenait comme ci c'était hier. La chanson changea et elle eut un petit sourire en jouant avec le briquet que John lui avait offert comme un gage de leur relation. 

Elle chantait en faisant tournoyer le briquet dans les airs, mais la musique se coupa lorsque Thunder d'Imagine Dragon se fit entendre dans ses oreilles. Un appel de Thor ? Pourquoi ? 

 _« Hey tournesol ! »_  

« Allô ? Papa ? » 

 _« Qu’est-ce que j'aime entendre ta voix !_ _»_  

« Papa qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » 

 _« Rien. Mais, comme la dernière fois tu nous as dis que ton papa et moi nous ne pouvions entrer dans ta chambre comme nous le souhaitions, nous te.. »_  

« D'accord, j'y crois pas.. Entrez, allez-y ! » 

La porte s'ouvrit, le briquet tomba sur le lit et les deux hommes entrèrent. 

« Vous êtes vraiment extras. Vous m'appelez tout le temps pour rien du tout. La dernière fois, Papou m'a appelé en pleurant parce qu'il pensait avoir cassé le batteur électrique alors qu'il était juste débranché. Vous êtes incroyables. » 

Thor se mit a rire et Peter leva les yeux au ciel en allant s'asseoir sur le lit.  

« C'est à John ? Tu sais je n’aime pas trop ce garçon chérie, il est… » 

« Très beau. J'approuve totalement cette relation.  J'espère que vous vous protégez, dans tous les sens du terme. Rassure-moi, il se protège ? Et au fait comment s'est passé votre rendez-vous ? Il était comment ? » Demanda Thor en coupant la parole à Peter qui s'allongea sur le lit. 

« Oh mon dieu. Vous… Oui. Il se protège. On se protège. Le rendez-vous était génial et il était très protecteur comme toujours, mais c'est pas le sujet. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant ses deux parents qui s'allongeait dans son lit. 

« Charles nous as dit que tu ne savais pas encore quoi répondre. On venait prendre de tes nouvelles voilà tout. » Lança Peter en se relevant.  

Honorine soupira en souriant légèrement, elle avait de la chance d'avoir des pères aimants et compréhensifs. Ils étaient toujours là pour elle et encore une fois au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin, ils étaient là. La jeune femme alla les rejoindre dans son lit, se plaçant au milieu entre eux deux. 

« C’est juste que.. je ne sais pas. Enfin je veux dire.. Si mais.. » 

« Tu as peur, c'est ça ? » Demanda Quill en caressant les cheveux de sa fille après lui avoir demandé doucement. Cette dernière hocha la tête et sentait les larmes lui monter. « Hé bébé, ne pleure pas. C'est pas grave d’avoir peur tu sais ? » 

« C'est juste que.. oui. Tout ça depuis le début ça m'effraie. Je vois toutes ses manifestations anti-mutants à la télé et je me dis mais comment on en est arrivés là ? Avec toutes ces idées de vouloir nous éliminer tout le temps. C'était pas comme ci on mourrait déjà pas assez. Enfin je sais pas, je vois pas comment le combat est possible, l'homme nous déteste. » 

Honorine s'allongea sur le dos, et ses papas se mirent sur le côté. Tout deux échangèrent un regard lourd d'émotions, leur fille qui était toujours positive devenait triste.  

« Tu te souviens la première fois qu’on a rencontré ta famille biologique ? Au Congo ? Tu avais peur qu'il te rejette, qu'ils nous rejettent, mais ils ont été ravis de savoir que tu étais vivante, en bonne santé et avec nous. La famille de ta mère n'avait jamais eu à faire a des mutants pourtant ils t'ont accepté comme tu es. Et maintenant regarde les liens que tu as avec eux. » Le dieu de la foudre déposa un baiser sur le front de son enfant. 

« Oui, je me souviens. J'avais quelque chose comme 8 ans. On avait passé des années à les chercher pourtant c'était pas compliqué. » Dit-elle en riant. « C'était les meilleures vacances de ma vie. » 

Dans la façon avec laquelle Thor et Peter avait élevé Honorine, ils avaient toujours tenus à la regarder dans ce qui faisait son identité première. La France, son histoire familiale biologique, ses origines congolaises et avec tout ça et ce qu'ils avaient apportés ils avaient élevés leur petite fille. 

« J'ai.. peur de tout ça aussi, mes pouvoirs, être une X-Lady… » Les larmes coulaient toutes seules, elle ne pouvait les arrêter. 

« C'est compréhensible. C'est des choses énormes, découvrir ses pouvoirs c'est comme avoir ses règles, je crois. » Lança Peter, ce qui fit rire Honorine. « Mais tu sais, ces choses là apportent énormément.. Tu es une merveilleuse mutante et tu seras douée, regarde la moitié des infos qu'on a c'est tes infos. Si tu tenais pas autant à cette partie de toi, ça ne serait pas pareil. On ne peut pas te dire que ça va être facile. Ce genre de choses souvent on y est pas vraiment préparé. Toi non plus mais on fait avec ce qu'on a, on apprend et on devient meilleur. A ton avis, tu penses que ton père est devenu un parfait Avenger comme ça ? Et moi alors ? Star-Lord était surtout un hors-la-loi avant de devenir un gardien de la galaxie. Mais Hon, avec le temps on a réussi à devenir plus qu'un hors-la-loi et un dieu. » 

« C'est toujours bizarre de se dire que papa est un dieu. » 

« Je sais, moi non plus au début, j’y croyais pas. Bref, ce que j'essaie de te dire, mon enfant c’est que tu deviendras plus qu'une étudiante et tu es plus que ça. Tu peux devenir une X-Lady et je sais que c'est juste la peur qui te bloque mais aie confiance en toi et tout ira bien d'accord ? » 

« Merci. Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs parents. » 

Ils se firent tous un câlin et [Honorine lança une balade de Cat Stevens](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7dNqz9F94M) pour faire durer le moment et ils finirent par s'assoupir tous les trois dans le lit. 

Une peu plus tard, Kiara et Kitty entrèrent dans la chambre, mais trouvèrent Peter, Thor et Honorine entrain de dormir ensemble. Kitty ne peut d'empêcher de les regarder avant de prendre des photos pour plus tard avec son polaroid avant de quitter la pièce forcée par Kiara qui trouvait ça trop bizarre que Kitty souhaite continuer à les regarder. 

 

 

 

 

Un peu plus tard voir, beaucoup plus tard, quand tout le monde étaient censé dormir dans la résidence. Nel et Mae qui n'arrivait pas du tout à dormir traînaient comme d'autres pensionnaires insomniaques dans l'école. Leur lieu de prédilection fut la cuisine, où elles trouvèrent Logan et Ororo entrain de s'embrasser tendrement.  

« Vous dormez pas ? » 

« On pourrait vous poser la même question professeur Logan. » 

« Elles ont gagnées, viens on leur laisse la cuisine. Ne finissez pas tout ce qu'il y a à manger, on a pas encore rempli les frigos, Nae. » Lança Tornade en tirant Logan par la main hors de la cuisine. 

« Petite question. Bobby dort ? J'ai besoin que quelqu'un rafraichisse ma bière. » 

« Logan ! » 

« Ça va ! Je les laisse. » Logan revint vers Ororo qu'il embrassa passionnément avant de jeter un coup d'oeil aux filles. 

« Il doit être avec John et Malicia. Dans la salle de repos. La petite. » 

Ororo fit un signe de la main aux filles et les deux leur fit signe avant de les voir s’en aller en s'embrassant. 

« Définitivement les seuls hétéros que je ship. » Lança Nel en riant. 

« Tu ship pas Scott et Jean ? »  

« Non. Scott et Emma Frost, le ship supérieur. » Répondit Nel en sortant un pot de glace et deux cuillères. 

« Oui ! Merci ! » Répondit Mae avant de lui sourire. Les deux regardèrent leur téléphone avant de s'asseoir. « Puisqu'on a commencé à commérer, allons jusqu'au bout. Quel drama en ce moment t'as captivé ? » 

« Celui sur les céréales entre Tara et Peyton était pas mal, comment une amitié peut se briser pour un paquet de céréales ? » 

« Je crois que.. hm.. Ça allait plus loin que que le paquet de céréales. Putain c'est froid. » Cria Mae ce qui fit rire Nelsia. « Comme je disais, je crois que il y avait un garçon dans l’histoire et je crois que ce garçon est Liam. » 

« Mais Liam était pas… oh mon dieu. J'adore vivre ici. » 

Mae hocha la tête en regardant Nelsia qui semblait avoir fait la meilleure découverte de sa vie. Nelsia fit manger Mae en discutant des autres dramas du moment et des nouveaux couples. Elles passèrent une heure comme ça, sans regarder l'heure. Après tout, elles pouvaient bien passer des heures comme ça. 

« Vous ne dormez pas ? » Demanda une voix familière à Mae. 

« Papa. Merde. Bah comme tu vois, on a un rendez-vous secret. Tadam. Tu viens de le gâcher. » Lança Mae pour se défendre. 

« Ah je vois, des rendez-vous secrets à trois heures du matin ? » 

« Oui. » 

« Je peux m'en aller si vous voulez ? » 

« Ou… » 

« Non ! Monsieur Barnes restez. Moi je m'en vais, c'est parfait, Mae comme ça vous pourrez parler. Moi je vais rejoindre Bobby, Malicia et John. A toute à l'heure, je t'aime. » Nel déposa un rapide baiser sur son front avant de filer en faisant un signe à Bucky. 

« Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup cette fille. » 

« Je sais, ça se voit dans tes yeux et dans les cookies que tu lui fais à chaque fois qu'elle vient à la maison. » 

« En ce moment tu m'évites où c'est moi ? » Demanda le sergent en regardant sa fille. 

« Non, non, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir seule. De toute façon, je sais pas, je vais donner ma réponse au Professeur Xavier dans la journée. » 

« Tu sais si tu as besoin Steve et moi nous sommes là ? » 

« Oui je sais. C'est juste que… Je veux prendre cette décision le plus calmement possible. Envisager toutes les possibilités. » 

« Je comprends, peu importe ce que tu diras mon ange, je t'aime. » 

« Je t'aime aussi papa. Pourquoi tout le monde en parle en mode c'est un truc de dingue ? Parce que en vrai, c'est rien hein ? » 

Bucky soupira en cherchant les bons mots. 

« Ça dépend de comment tu le prends. De comment tu vois la nouvelle Mae. » 

« Je vois ça comme un nouveau chapitre. Dans ma vie, dans l'histoire de l'école et dans nos vies de mutants. Je prend en compte le contexte. »  

« Je sais et c'est pour ça que je sais que tu diras oui. Je sais que tu veux devenir une X-Lady. Ce que je comprends pas mon ange, c’est pourquoi avoir eut besoin de quatre jours. » 

« Parce que j'avais besoin de temps. Je ne suis pas la dernière non ? Monet n'a rien dit. » 

« Si, Monet a donné sa réponse il y a deux jours je crois… Mais je préfère que tu prennes ton temps plutôt que tu te presses. » 

« Papa pense pareil ? » 

Bucky hocha la tête. 

« On s'inquiétait pour toi surtout. » 

Mae regardait son papa les larmes aux yeux, prête à pleurer, Bucky la prit dans ses bras. Caressant ses cheveux et faisant des bisous sur son front, ils restèrent ainsi pas mal de temps. 

« Je t'aime. » Souffla-t-elle doucement. « Je crois que je te le dis plus assez en ce moment, j’espère que tu le sais. » 

« Je le sais, fillette. Allez file, range ce pot de glace et file, tes amis doivent t'attendre. Ma belle-fille doit t'attendre. » 

« On est pas mariées. » Retifia Mae. 

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. » Dit il en sortant de la pièce et en allant dans une direction opposée à celle de Mae. 

Mae revint en courant et sauta dans ses bras en lui faisant un câlin. 

« T'es mon héro. Bonne nuit papounet. » 

« Bonne nuit mon ange. » 

 

 

 

[[a écouter]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5ioDg75xus)

Avant d'aller dormir, Mae avait glissé sous la porte du professeur un petit mot. A son réveil, Charles le lu et sourit. Il se dirigea vers son amant tout content. 

« Quoi ? » 

« Erik, on a notre équipe. » Répondit-il tout sourire. 

Plus tard dans la journée Charles réunit les jeunes recrues, quelques élèves pensionnaires, les X-Men, la Confrérie, Gamora, Peter Quill, Mantis, Banner, Stark, Strange, Wanda, Rogers, Odinson et Moïra dans son bureau. 

« Vous étiez des enfants. Maintenant vous ne l'êtes plus. Il va falloir vous entraîner dur. Et je serais présent durant tout votre entrainement. Ainsi que eux tous. Pour vous aider à évoluer rapidement et à pouvoir pleinement utiliser vos mutations. » Dit Charles d'un air extrêmement sérieux. 

Les jours passaient et les recrues étudiaient deux fois plus, réalisait les exercices demandés par Charles et par les autres adultes. Plus le temps passaient plus les progrès se faisaient plus, ils devenaient forts, agiles, malins, puissants et prêts. Les entraînements étaient parfaitement à adaptés à chaque capacités de chaque recrues.  

Par exemple, Azazel, Angel, Peter Parker et Kurt faisaient une course et Kurt devait devenir plus agile que son père. Nelsia explorait l'intensité de ses capacités enchanteresse avec l'aide de Wanda, Strange et Loki qui lui firent découvrir d'autres capacités comme celles de la séduction ou encore celles de rayons mystiques. Emma étudiait avec Jean Grey, Psylocke et Xavier les limites de sa télékinésie. Mae apprenait à manier avec Peter Quill, Negasonic, Tornade et Thor l'énergie pure dans sa forme la plus puissante et destructrice. Malyssa testait ses pouvoirs de persuasion avec Abi, Strange et Bucky. Xi'An apprenait à gerer sa puissance avec Ororo, Xavier, Raven et Erik. Monet était entraînée par Gamora, Charles, Logan, Carol Danvers, Tony Stark, Hope Van Dyne et Scott Lang. Bobby travaillait avec Malicia, John, Emma Frost et Scott Summers. Kitty réalisait des cache-cache géant avec pratiquement tous les pensionnaires de la maison et travaillait son endurance avec T'Challa, Steve, Wade Wilson. Mat gérerait la thermokinesie sur tout le monde et l'environnement autour de sa personne et Honorine découvrait toute l'étendue de son pouvoir avec Jean, Erik et Charles. 

Plus le temps passait, plus tous se tenait au courant des avancées. Moïra mettait au courant le FBI et les mutants cherchait encore Marie qui ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie. Gamora avait découvert le lieu où HYDRA Corp. préparait ses plans dont notamment le vaccin et du côté du gouvernement la campagne discrète de propagande commençait.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai l'impression d'avoir mis toute mon âme dans ce chapitre, en tout cas je l'aime énormément. Vous remarquerez que l'action ne fait que monter de plus en plus qu'on arrive au chapitre 7 (qui ne serait peut-être pas le dernier). En tout cas, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !  
> Donc franchement, n'hésitez pas à commenter avec vos impressions, vous lâcher en dm avec un ptit compte-rendu et me laisser un petit Kudo d'encouragement (parce que ça me donne envie d'écrire et ça fait toujours plaisir). Je vous aime, portez vous bien et à bientôt pour la suite.
> 
> Love,  
> H.


	6. Comme une impression de déjà-vu.

« Eh bien donc c'est ça qu'ils font ? » 

« Oui, messieurs. J'ai pensé que vous deviez être au courant, surtout vous. » 

« Moïra... Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? » Demanda Thanos en la regardant. 

Moïra baissa la tête puis la releva, son regard se posa d'abord sur le vice-président, puis le président, ensuite sur Stryker et enfin le sénateur Thanos. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres prête à donner une réponse mais se fit interrompre. 

« Pourquoi trahir vos amis ? » 

« Je n'ai pas d'amis dans cette histoire. » 

« Vous n'aviez pas aidé Charles Xavier pour les événements de Cuba ? Et contribuée aussi à l'arrêt du projet SENTINELLES. » Demanda William Stryker intéressé. 

« J'ai fais mon travail monsieur Stryker. Et aujourd'hui encore, je le fais. J'espère que vous prendrez ces informations avec soin. Et puis des choses ce sont passées depuis avec le professeur Xavier, depuis mon mariage. J'ai mes raisons. » 

MacTaggert se leva prête à quitter le bureau ovale. Mais elle se fit interpellée une nouvelle fois par le secrétaire d'état. 

« Madame MacTaggert, moi ce qui m'intrigue dans cette histoire. C'est qu'en tant que Docteur, ayant reçu de nombreux prix pour ses travaux, dont le prix Nobel. Vous n'avez même pas accepté de travailler sur le projet de Thanos. Que cachez-vous ? » 

« J'ai d'autres chat à fouetter monsieur le secrétaire d'état. Veuillez m'excuser. » 

Moïra sortit de la pièce qui se referma puis sortit de la Maison Blanche, pressée de rejoindre sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, l’écossaise souffla un bon coup. Elle sortit son Iphone pour checker ses messages à Everett Ross. 

 

 

Tandis que la voiture s'engouffrait sur l'autoroute, Moïra continuait à réfléchir à son jeu dangereux. Et si jamais elle perdait le contrôle, sa mission deviendrait un total échec. Elle avait réussi à atteindre 60% de sa mission et elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait réussir, elle devait d'abord les trahir. Elle savait que Erik et Honorine se doutaient déjà de ses actions, mais ça ne mettait encore rien en péril. Une fois arrivée au point de rendez-vous, Ross l'attendait sagement avec l'agent 13 pour aller déjeuner ensemble. 

Ils discutèrent de la réunion que l'agent MacTaggert avait eue avec Thanos et ses deux principaux second, Stryker et certains membres du gouvernement. Tous les trois étaient d'accord sur un point, la volonté de Stryker à vouloir éliminer définitivement les mutants était présente et décisive.  

« Il y a quelques années, William Stryker avait inscrit son fils à l'Institut Xavier pensant que l'Institut supprimerait ses pouvoirs. Ce ne fut pas le cas, au contraire, vous le savez. Son fils, Jason s'entraînait sur ses parents et sa mère le vivant horriblement mal." Les regards de Sharon et Everett ne quittaient pas une seule seconde Moïra qui racontait cette histoire avec passion. "Un jour, Madame Stryker a pensé que pour detruire les visions que son fils lui donnait elle devait les faire sortir de sa tête. Littéralement. Alors, elle... » 

« Elle ? » 

« Elle s'est percée le crâne. Stryker en est toujours dévasté, je ne sais pas ce que deviens Jason aujourd'hui mais, sa haine en tout cas vient d'ici. » 

« Wow. Que savez vous d'autres ? » 

« Stryker veut réellement se débarrasser des mutants. Pas juste avec ce vaccin, il veut un génocide. SENTINELLES c'était lui et l’actuel secrétaire de la défense, Monsieur Bolivar. Ils ont Warren Worthington, second du nom avec eux. Worthington Labs. c'est là où tout ce passe pas chez HYDRA, c'est là sous nos yeux. »  

« Il va falloir agir. Qui d'autres est au courant ? » Demanda Sharon. 

« La fille de Thanos, Gamora. » Répondit Everett Ross en regardant les deux femmes. 

 

 

 

 

 

Une première explosion, puis une autre dans un décor apocalyptique, un sortes de robot alien géant sortit de la pénombre. Les élèves se regardaient en sachant très bien que le combat allait devenir encore plus intenses. Kurt courut protéger Kitty qui semblaient avoir un problème, elle arriva se protéger elle-même en plus de Yukio et Negasonic, puis tous coururent rejoindre Tornade, Xi'an qui protégeaient Wolverine le temps qu'il puisse reprendre conscience et guérir de sa blessure. Les explosions se faisaient plus violentes et détruisait tout sur leur passage. Jean, Mat, Nelsia et Gambit semblait se protéger de l'une d'entre elles. Le robot géant s'approchait dangereusement d’eux.  

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! On va pas se laisser faire. » cria Nelsia en regardant Jean et Remy. 

Jean hocha la tête en regardant Emma qui semblait ériger une barrière de débris avec Honorine et Monet pour protéger l'équipe. 

« On tiendra pas longtemps cette barrière ! Trouvez un plan. » cria Emma pour se faire entendre. 

De l'autre côté, Psylocke, Deadpool, Cable, Domino et La Reine Blanche semblaient encore se battre avec quelques personnes. Les deux Angel semblaient repousser eux aussi de leur mieux l’armée de robots avec l'aide de Firefist et Mae. Quant à Malicia, Bobby et Pyro, ils couraient en cherchant à éviter les impacts pour se protéger et arrêtait les missiles qui tombaient. La barrière initiée par Monet, Emma et Honorine commençait à ne plus supporter les impacts. 

« Malyssa ! » s'écria Colossus avant de courir protéger la jeune femme qui se défendit aisément en tuant l’entité à l'aide de ses couteaux, ce qui laissa Warpath et le russe bouche bées. 

« Et oui. » Répondit-elle en passant devant eux. 

« Le monde entier va peut-être brûler et vous restez assis ici ? On y va. » Lança Bishop pour les secouer. 

Un projectile tomba à côté d'Emma ce qui la fit sursauter et le mur protecteur s'effondra près d'elle voire sur elle. Wolverine s'était remis de sa blessure. Tornade alla prendre Emma avec l'aide de Jean. Scott semblait s'être jeter à l’attaque du robot géant. Wolverine se releva et regarda Tornade, Bobby, Malicia et Pyro arrivèrent en courant à leur côtés. 

« J'ai toujours pas remercié Rocket, McCoy et Xavier pour ça. » lança John en montrant ses diffuseurs de flammes et en regardant Logan. « C'est la meilleure invention du monde. » 

« T'auras tout le temps de le faire quand on aura fini ici. » Répondit Logan en le regardant en passant un cigare dans sa bouche. « Feu ? » 

« Y en a partout autour de toi. » Rétorqua Pyro.  

Le brun le regarda et alluma son cigare grâce à une flamme sur débris, Tornade leva les yeux au ciel et Jean esquissa un sourire, pareil pour Bobby et Xi'an. 

« Attendez. Si lui ramène ses cigares ici, pourquoi j'ai pas pu ramener ma musique ? » Demanda Honorine offusquée en retenant le robot géant avec l'aide de Jubilee et Scott 

« Parce que je fais ce que je veux. » Répondit Wolverine. « Tornade. On est d'accord que pour tuer ces monstres. On doit tuer le boss ? » Tornade hocha la tête avant de regarder Wolverine en secouant négativement la tête. 

« Logan. Non. Non. Non. C'est censé être un travail de groupe. » 

« Trop tard. Occupez vous d'Emma. » 

« Logan. Ne fais pas ça ! » 

« Colossus, tu vas me lancer dans sa direction. » 

« Quoi ? Non ! Logan on s'en charge très.. » Commença Scott 

D'un coup de main du géant, Honorine vola à travers la pièce et fut rattrapée par Nightcrawler et Angel (Warren). 

« On s'en charge très bien mon cul oui. » marmonna Logan en sortant ses griffes. « Colossus ! » 

Ce dernier souleva Logan comme une poupée, celui-ci vola jusqu'au robot et disparu. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, un bruit assourdissant ce fit entendre. Mat et Yukio s'en bouchèrent les oreilles et le reste des mutants qui combattaient rejoignèrent Tornade, Jean, Jubilee, Scott et les jeunes. La tête du robot tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd qui réveilla Emma en hurlant. Logan ressorti de la brume en regardant Ororo qui lui fit un signe de tête. 

« Cours terminé. » Fit entendre Logan. 

Warren déposa Honorine à terre, Ororo esquissa un sourire et commença à marcher. Le lieux chaotique autour d'eux commença à digitalement s'effacer et l'énorme pièce similaire au Cérébro refit son apparition totale. Le groupe marchait pour sortir de la salle. 

« Bon travail. Vous vous améliorez de jour en jour. » Lança Jean aux jeunes X-Men. Ororo, Bishop et Emma Frost acquiescèrent tous les trois. 

« Hé Colossus, joli lancé. » Fit entendre Logan regardant Piotr qui lui sourit timidement. 

« D'ailleurs merci encore d'avoir fait cette simulation avec nous. » Ajouta Ororo en regardant Betsy qui marchait à côté d'elle. Celle-ci lui sourit en lui tapant l'épaule. 

À l'Institut, les étudiants X-Men ou des autres divisions X suivaient un rythme différent des étudiants normaux, en même temps c'était plus compliqué. Sur le campus, vu que la fin de l'année arrivait à grand pas en même temps que les examens, les cours se faisaient moindre pour alléger les élèves mais la tension était elle bien présente. Il n'y avait pas que ça comme problème, il y avait cette histoire de nouvelle grippe liée au gène X qui stressait tout le monde et cette rumeur de vaccin contre commercialisée par Worthington Labs. Warren Worthington III lui-même n'avait vu venir ça et maintenant ça embêtait tout le monde. Les Avengers quant à eux avaient dû venir à bout de quelques problèmes dans le monde avec d'autre héros comme la X-Corporation (Paris) ou encore Union Jack, les Gardiens de la Galaxie et Captain Marvel se tenaient au courant des problèmes extraterrestres avec le S.H.I.E.L.D et aidaient dès que possible. Thor retournait souvent sur Asgard grâce à l'aide de Strange pour voir son peuple, Sif et Heimdall avec Loki et Brunnhilde. Quant à Strange, il avait appris la fermeture de ses écoles du Brésil, Kenya, Angleterre, France et Corée du Sud et retournait tout le temps sur Kamar-Taj. Bref tout était trop complexe en ce moment pour tout le monde, tout était stressant et parfois rien ne se passait comme voulu, y compris dans la vie des étudiants de l'école pour jeunes surdoués mais certains professeurs essayaient de faire de leur mieux pour apaiser les tensions en proposant des activités aux élèves. Ororo, Jean et Scott avaient choisi d'emmener une partie des élèves au musée.  

« Regardez. Ça c'est l'homme de Neandertal, des recherches ont prouvées que l'homme de Néandertal menait jusqu'à… ? » 

« Nous ! » crièrent certains jeunes élèves. 

Ororo satisfaite continua sa leçon, suivie par le professeur Xavier. Ororo avait prit avec elles les plus jeunes, Jean et Scott quand à eux avaient les plus âgés mais comme ils sont grands, Jean et Scott veillaient à distance sur eux tandis qu'ils mettaient les points sur les i de leur relation qui semblait se terminer plus en plus rapidement depuis l'arrivée d'Emma Frost. Cela rendait encore plus vulnérable et instable Jean, mais Scott assura qu'il resterait avec elle. Certains jeunes essayaient de savoir la conversation par l'intermédiaire de Kiara, tout en étant posés dans un des cafés-restaurants du musée. Mais ils changèrent vite d'intérêt pour un live Periscope qui diffusaient un débat de politiciens et lobbyistes sur le « problème mutant ».  

« Hier, c'était le problème des migrants. Maintenant, c'est les mutants. Ça va être quoi demain ? » Demanda Malicia en regardant la télé. Remy soupira devant sa mine triste. 

« C'est drôle parce que d'un côté, on est genre adulés et de l'autre détestés. » Ajouta Yukio en buvant son latte. 

« Ils nous détestent car ils sont pas nous. Puis vous avez jamais remarqués comme c'est surtout les blancs cis hétéro valide tout ce que vous voulez, sans offense, qui nous détestent. Ça montre forcément un truc non ? » Lança Maria, une mutante Gamma en 1er année de fac. 

« Que les privilégiés bénéficient du système ? Comme avec toutes les oppressions ? » Répondit Remy en souriant lorsqu'il vit Honorine et Maly hocher vivement la tête. 

« Lorsque mes parents adoptifs ont appris que j'étais une mutante wow. C’était quelque chose. Je les avait forcer à me dire leurs pensées les plus profondes et y avait ce « Quelle immondice ! » de ma mère. Comme quoi les privilégiés ne comprendront jamais ça. Mais bref. On se bat pour que ça aille mieux non ? Je voudrais juste que encore une fois on écoute les concernés, que ce soit avec la question du gène mutant mais aussi pour le militantisme, le féminisme, le racisme. Ça serait bien. » Ajouta Maly, Yukio la prit dans ses bras, Bobby et John lui sourirent.  

Un peu plus tard, ils changèrent de sujet ensuite pour un sujet plus léger mais ne pouvaient ignorer le groupe d'idiots qui avaient décidé de les faire chier particulièrement eux. 

« Y a plein de place dans ce Starbucks, pourquoi venir nous faire chier nous ? Besoin de soulager un complexe ? » Demanda Kiara en regardant ces hommes. 

« Ehm. Ego fragile. » Lança Honorine en faisant mine de tousser, ce qui fit rire les autres filles. » 

« Ne la touche pas. »  

John se leva en regardant le jeune inconnu qui cherchait à embêter sa copine, en lui caressant la main. Honorine le rassura pour le faire se rassoir en regardant l’inconnu qui affichait un air arrogant et un sourire satisfait. 

« Donne moi du feu ou c'est elle qu’il touchera à nouveau. Cette fois-ci ma jolie ça sera beaucoup plus bas. » Lança son ami en voyant John jouer avec son briquet pour se calmer. 

Bobby et Malicia échangèrent un regard significatif en sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer. C'était déjà arrivé une fois. 

« Ça s'appelle du harcèlement, essaye seulement de me toucher et tu crèves. » 

« C'est à ton mec que je parle. Ton feu. » 

« Hm. Nan, j'en ai pas envie. » Répondit il en l'affrontant du regard sans sourciller. Le jeune homme et sa bande commencèrent à s'impatienter. 

Yukio se faisait embêter par une autre garçons et Negasonic lui donna un coup dans le ventre ce qui fit rire Remy et Malicia. 

« Je crois qu'on devrait y aller. » Lança Kiara, Bobby acquiesça et le groupe se leva près à partir. 

« Vous partez où comme ça les tapettes ? On commençait à s'amuser. » 

« Ne nous cherche pas, tu pourrais finir par le regretter. » Fit entendre John d'une voix basse et sérieuse, ce qui eut le don d'énerver les trois hommes en face près à se battre ici même. 

« Pourquoi ? Vous êtes comme ces monstres à la télé ? Oh oui bien sûr avec ce type bleu là moche, je l'avais même pas remarqué et elle avec sa mèche blanche bizarre, vous devez forcément en être. » 

« Ça vole pas très haut en jugeant sur l'apparence. » Rétorqua Kurt. 

La mâchoire de John se contracta, Yukio fronça les sourcils et Malicia dévisagea ce mec qui sentait supérieur. 

« Oh, ça tu n'imagines même pas mon chou. » Lança Honorine extrêmement sérieuse. 

« Elle sait parler ta copine on dirait. » Reprit le premier inconnu chiant en déposant une main dans ses cheveux. « Je me demande comment ça doit être de faire jouir une mutante. »  

« Ne touche pas à mes cheveux, homme blanc. Et en général, les hommes comme toi ne savent même pas ce qu'est un clitoris.. » 

« Un quoi ? On se la joue SJW ? » 

« On se la joue monstre si tu préfères. » Lança John en jouant toujours avec son briquet. 

Le jeune inconnu prit le briquet et zippa une flamme, John fit un clin d'œil et la flamme prit de l'ampleur ce qui fit sursauter le groupe et commença à brûler le jeune homme. Bobby souffla sur la flamme qui s’étegnit presque, Malicia toucha John qui se mit a suffoquer et Honorine demanda a Malicia d’arrêter dès que la flamme ne fut plus. John reprit son souffle et Malicia jeta un regard noir au jeune homme. John leva un sourcil avant de sourire à ses amis mi- exaspérés mi- amusés par ce petit moment.  

« T'as recommencé. » Lança Bobby en  regardant le pyromane. John leva les yeux au ciel et Honorine lui donna un coup de coude. 

« Ces mecs étaient putain de racistes. Et en même temps fétichistes, des gros connards. Ils méritaient plus honnêtement. Et j’allais sûrement pas laisser ce gamin te toucher une seconde de plus Honey. » 

« Honey. C'est trop mignon, je savais pas que tu étais un sentimental John. » Taquina Maly, John grimaça et elle ria. 

Yukio qui semblait toujours intéressée par les news sur l'ordi d'un autre client se tourna vers les gens puis vers ses amis. 

« Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer. » Dit-elle en regardant les autres. Elle leur montra les informations et en grand était marqué « Mort de deux jeunes mutants. »  

Kitty se mit à descendre les escaliers pour se rendre hors du Starbucks lorsqu’elle remarqua les regards des gens qui les fixaient tandis que l'autre groupe paniquait et criait sur eux en essayant de se faire passer pour des victimes. Le reste de la bande fit de même en suivant Kitty. Ils firent tous rejoint par Charles, Ororo et les autres. La sécurité du musée, des managers de Starbucks et des témoins semblaient s'avancer vers eux en annonçant rien de bon. Des « sales mutants » et autres injures racistes, homophobes, xénophobes et problématiques venant du groupe de bullys se faisaient entendre. Le temps s'arrêta et tous regardèrent surpris le monde autour avant de marcher dans le hall principal du musée puis tous se tournèrent vers Honorine. 

« Non, non, non. Pour une fois, c'est pas moi. » 

« C'est moi. » Reprit Charles en passant une main dans ses cheveux en regardant ses élèves et ses professeurs. « Yukio a raison, rentrons et John, encore une fois abstenez vous de nous mettre dans une telle situation la prochaine fois, merci. » John baissa la tête et le reste se mit à sourire et a ricaner. « Même si ça reste pour une situation très  honorable. Alors, merci aussi tout de même. » 

Soudainement, la classe disparut et le temps reprit son cours normalement, sauf que pour eux rien dans ce qui se passait en ce moment était normal. Ils rentraient à l'Institut et résultats les élèves étaient encore plus dans un état de stress. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Trois ou quatre jours plus tard, un peu plus loin, à San Francisco en California. Plus précisément sur l'île d'Alcatraz, une femme se rendait armée et préparée dans les bases et la laboratoires secrets de Worthington Labs. Elle savait que son action était plus que risquée et était accompagnée de trois de ses meilleurs amis, Quill, Mantis et Drax et de sa compagne, Brunnhilde. Tous vêtus avec les uniformes de la sécurité de la base, Drax chariait Quill sur sa tenue alors qu'il avait la même, ce qui amusait Mantis et Brunnhilde mais Gamora elle restait stressée. 

« Mais où on est ? » 

« Nulle part. » 

« Mais on est bien quelque part ? » 

« Non, Mantis on est vraiment nulle part, enfin sur le papier c'est censé l'être. » 

« Attends mais Knowhere.. » 

« Drax ! Ne commence pas. Knowhere est détruit et c'est pas ce Knowhere là. » 

« Ah. Donc le collectionneur est mort ? » 

« Oui. » 

« Dommage, j'imagine qu'on verra plus Howard le canard. » 

« Mais, tu le déteste Drax. » 

« Non Quill. » 

« Est-ce que on peut y aller maintenant ? » Demanda Gamora exaspérée par la tournure de cette conversation. 

Les trois la suivirent et ils entrèrent facilement dans la base. Ils traversèrent discrètement les couloirs pour arriver à une salle sombre où se trouvait Thanos.  

« Ok. Mantis, Gamora vous allez à droite. » Murmura Quill, les deux partirent sans lui à gauche. « Mais, j'ai dis à droite ! » 

Quill et Brunnhilde les suivirent et Thanos se trouvait là, Drac perdit son sang froid facile. Mantis utilisa sa mutation pour le faire dormir. Drax tomba dans un bruit sourd, ce qui attisa la curiosité de Thanos. La pièce semblait sans dessus dessous, le collectionneur était présent, bien vivant mais attaché et battu jusqu'au sang. Gamora prête couru jusqu'à Thanos et lui transperça l’artère gauche, près du cœur d'un trait vif et précis comme sa mutation lui permis. 

« Je ne te laisserai pas nous détruire, père. » 

 Thanos la regarda triste et ne put que murmurer un « Pourquoi toi, ma fille ? » ce qui fit pleurer Gamora sans précédent en voyant son père mourir. Tout d'un coup, la salle revint plus claire. Gamora s'arrêta de pleurer et regarda autour d'elle paniquée. Elle savait, elle avait comprit. Ils avait ce fameux gant et ses fameuses pierres de l'infini.  

Thanos avait toujours eut un lien avec ces pierres, sa mutation y était liée mais jamais il n'avait su comment les utiliser. Jusqu'à Odin. Grâce aux choses qu'il avait entendu sur Odin, ces racontars qui disaient que Odin en réalité était un dieu homme qu’il venait d'une planète de notre galaxie nommé Asgard et qu'il avait fait propagé accidentellement lors de sa conquête quelque chose dans la galaxie (les pierres d'infinité peut-être), qui donna par la suite sur Terre, le gène X. Tout cela restait infondé mais plausible. Il s'était ensuite rendu sur une planète nommé Nidavellir et avait ce eut fameux gantelet permettant l'usage des pierres. 

Gamora ne se doutait une seule seconde qu'il avait donc trafiqué la réalité et créé une partie du vaccin avec le savoir de la pierre de l'âme qu’il avait eut d'une sombre manière en torturant Nebula ici même. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait eut le lieu. Il lui manquait que deux pierres, celle du temps que Strange gardait au péril de sa vie et la pierre de l'esprit qui était incrustée en Vision -littéralement-. Elle savait aussi que si il avait les six pierres, il pouvait en un claquement de doigts contrôler le gène X et potentiellement mettre fin à son existence. 

« Je savais que tu avais encore de l'amour pour moi. » 

La salle revint normale, toujours saccagée car c'était la pièce où Thanos gardait le collectionneur. Il s'approcha, l'attrapa et Mantis et Drax essayèrent de l'arrêter mais ils furent changés en choses étranges.  

« Stop. Ne bouge plus. Ôte tes sales mains d'elle. » La voix de Quill se fit entendre. 

Thanos se tourna vers Quill qui sortit de nulle part en compagnie de Brunnhilde qui tenait ses épées avec détermination, lui avançait avec un pistolet en main. Thanos leva les yeux au ciel. Ces rien du tout là pensaient vraiment pouvoir l'arrêter à eux seuls ? 

« L'ex petit-ami. Maintenant devenu quoi ? Ah oui, le meilleur ami.. Et la petite-copine c'est ça ? » Commença Thanos avant de se faire interrompre par Gamora. 

« Peter ! Maintenant ! » 

« Quoi ? » Peter eut un moment de déconnexion avant de reprendre ses esprits en regardant Gamora qui commençait a pleurer. Il secoua la tête négativement, elle la secoua positivement. Peter ne visait plus Thanos mais Gamora. 

« Peter qu'est-ce que ? » Demanda Brunnhilde en regardant le châtain.  

« Oh, elle t'as dis de le faire ? Vraiment ? Tu as autant de confiance en lui, little one ? » 

« C'est rien Val, c'est entre Peter et moi.. Peter, tu as promis ! » 

Brunnhilde restait paralysée ayant l'impression immense de revivre un autre épisode de sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas perdre encore une fois la femme qu'elle aime mais elle voulait pas non plus s'interposer entre la promesse de Peter à Gamora, elle savait que Gamora lui avait demandé et elle ne pouvait pas aller contre sa volonté. Peter pleurait aussi. Thanos perdait patience et avança Gamora de plus prêt. 

« Fais-le ! » 

La tension était présente. Brunnhilde lâcha ses armes. Gamora la regardait avec amour. 

« Je t’aime de tout mon cœur. » 

« Je t'aime aussi. » Lui répondit-elle. Gamora se tourna vers Peter. 

« Toi aussi, je t'aime. » 

« Moi aussi. » 

Gamora ferma les yeux, Peter aussi et appuya sur la détente mais des bulles en sortir les deux semblait choqués. Brunnhilde déposa une main sur sa bouche. 

« Hm. Il a du cran. Elle est forte. Je les apprécie. » Dit Thanos avant de disparaître dans un portail avec Gamora. 

Mantis et Drax revinrent à la normale, les deux amis se prirent dans les bras et prirent ensuite Brunnhilde et Peter dans leurs bras avant de quitter la pièce forcés par la sécurité qui arrivait vraiment pour eux. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ces derniers temps, vu que tout devenait encore plus mouvementé, ce n'était facile pour personne. Les élèves se retrouvaient beaucoup plus libres de leurs actions et dans leurs déplacements mais depuis la disparition soudaine de Marie, la mort de jeunes mutants assassinés, les manifestations anti-mutants qui pullulent, les rumeurs multiples et diverses et ce nouveau vaccin MK2 contre la grippe M1K1 dont les informations nous rabâche les oreilles, une sorte de paranoïa s'étaient installée surtout chez les plus avertis. Les nouvelles recrues X-Men restaient sans cesse en contact avec les autres tout en continuant à se préparer physiquement et mentalement. Les élèves de l'école Xavier avaient fini par apprendre la disparition de Gamora. Thor n'était pas rentré d'Asgard et Hela était retournée en Norvège avec Skurge son associé alors les deux n'avaient pas de nouvelles de Loki, ni En Dwi Gast -aka Le Grand Maître-. En Dwi n'avait pas de nouvelles de son ami Taneleer Tivan dit Le Collectionneur non plus. Ce qui était extrêmement bizarre pour lui mais il savait que Loki était aussi spécial que lui alors il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Jean, Emma, Jubilee et Ororo avaient convenu avec Xavier de chercher Gamora. Stark était temporairement à Kamar-Taj avec Strange, Peter et les Gardiens. Moïra avait invité Charles, Erik, Scott, Raven, Warren et Hank à dîner. Bucky, Wanda, Bruce, Rhodey Steve, Natasha et Sam étaient au Wakanda car Vision s'était fait attaqué pour la pierre de l'esprit et était gravement blessé. Alors, pour ce soir il ne restait que Logan et cela tombait bien car Charles lui avait donné pour mission de garder les élèves pensionnaires. 

Enfin, il n'était pas vraiment seul. Angel et Azazel étaient présents. Mais, Angel dormait et Azazel… Eh bien, il guettait comme d'habitude. Oui. Il guettait. Trois heures du matin, la plupart des élèves dormait sauf ceux qui dormaient tard voir pas du tout comme Paul-Henri. Logan n'était pas surpris le voir zapper les chaînes de télévision dans le petit salon qui menait vers la petite cuisine.  

« Décidément ces français ne dorment vraiment jamais. » Dit-il en regardant le petit Paul-Henri qui sourit à sa remarque. 

Logan se dirigea dans la cuisine où il trouva Bobby Drake entrain de manger une glace. 

« Il est trois heures du matin, Drake. » dit-il en allant se chercher un coca. 

« Oui. Mais j'ai besoin d'une glace. » 

« Tu es techniquement de la glace l'iceberg. Tiens, Iceberg c'est un bon nom de code pour toi. » Logan lui tendit sa bouteille et Bobby souffla dessus, la bouteille se gela. 

« Je valide. Va pour Iceberg. Mais tu dors pas non plus. » 

« Je dois vous protéger donc je dormirais à cinq heures et mes cours demain matin seront annulés ou remplacés. » Dit-il tout sourire avant de boire sa bouteille. « Pourquoi tu manges ta glace seul ? » 

« Je suis obligé de la manger avec quelqu'un ? » 

« La dernière fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un manger une glace aussi tard dans cette école, c'était un couple et c'était Nae… On est en mi-mai là ? » Bobby hocha positivement la tête. « Oui, c'était le mois dernier. » 

« Est-ce que ce serait une façon de me lancer sur les couples ? » Demanda Bobby amusé. 

« En quelques sortes oui. C'est notre sujet préféré en tant que profs. » 

« Hm, donc vous êtes des commères ? Nous aussi. Bah pour ma part, rien. » 

« Même pas avec Tom ? Je pensais que du trio infernal tu t'en sortais le mieux. » 

« Trio Infernal ? C'est comme ça que vous nous appelez ? » Bobby ria avec Logan tout en continuant à manger sa glace. Logan s'asseya aux côtés de Bobby. « Tom et moi, c'était un flirt comme ci comme ça rien de sérieux. La personne qui s'en sort le mieux, c'est Malicia. » 

« Avec Remy. Décidément, elle ne pouvait trouver mieux ? » Lança Logan exaspéré. 

« Remy est un chouette gars. Puis même si il pique tout et n'importe quoi, ça servira un jour. »  

« Ou ça nous mettra dans la merde. Mais bon, je critique pas quand John est votre meilleur pote. » Dit-il avant de boire sa boisson, un sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres. 

« John s'en sort bien, Hon ne l'a pas encore plaqué. Je pense pas qu'elle le fera, ils sont très fusionnels donc je crois que ça va durer. » 

« La première fois que quelque chose durera pour lui, c'est bien. » Dit-il en souriant. 

Dans la pièce à côté, Paul-Henri regardait avec attention un film français sur l’absence d'une mère et la vie de sa fille mais il s'arrêta brusquement et se leva. Il se dirigea dans le couloir où il tomba nez-à-nez avec un homme grimé, il put à peine dire un « bonjour » que l'homme qui s'avérait être un soldat l'attaqua et l'endormit avec un tranquillisant qui diffusait à la fois un prototype du vaccin MK2. Le soldat invita les autres soldats à pénétrer dans l'école. Le corps d'Azazel inanimé était devant l'école, traîné par des soldats. Stryker le récupéra ravi et lança l’opération. 

 « Je crois que Jean et Sc.. » 

Logan s'arrêta brusquement à l'entente d'une bruit. 

« Qu’est-ce qu'il y a ? » 

« Chut. » 

Logan se leva pour écouter un peu plus attentivement. Dans les couloirs, les soldats déambulaient et arrivaient dans les chambres pour tranquilliser les élèves dans leur sommeil. Certains arrivaient à se défendre, ou encore à leur échapper comme Kitty. Jenna utilisa son cri supersonique pour réveiller tout le monde, elle joua ce rôle d'alarme en cas d'urgences mais fut tranquillisée. Des élèves debout depuis étaient déjà en fuite, certains grâce à ses sens ainsi que ceux de Peter Parker, qui avaient prévenus leurs camarades les plus proches d'un danger imminent. Un soldat tenta d'attaquer Logan et Bobby, mais Logan ordonna à Bobby de se cacher et s'occupa du soldat et le tua sous les yeux de Bobby. Cette soirée avait une énorme sensation de déjà-vécu pour ces deux-là. Des hélicoptères survolaient le domaine et des soldats arrivaient en masse sur les lieux. Les élèves se sauvaient et se protégeaient mutuellement du mieux possible, certains prenant le nécessaire pour partir. Logan terrassait chaque soldat qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Ils essayaient de lui foutre ce tranquillisant, il le retira de son épaule et le mit dans sa poche, il ramassa Paul-Henri et trouva Piotr prenant avec lui la majorité des jeunes mutants pour les faire passer a travers un souterrain secret pour les protéger. 

« Je peux t'aider. » 

« Non. Tu te charges d'eux. Tu es le leader. Et vous, faites-en de même. » Lança Wolverine à Wade, Domino, Negasonic, Yukio, Jimena, Abi, et d'autres mutants plus âgés. Tous entrèrent avec d'autres jeunes mutants puis Logan reparti tuer d'autres. 

Bobby quant à lui trouva John dans un couloir avec Remy et David. 

« Vous avez vu Malicia ? » Demanda Bobby et tous secourent la tête négativement. David entendit son nom et couru vers la voix qui était celle de Lenny Busker, elle était avec d'autres pensionnaires dont Monet, Tom, Emma et Cornelia et semblait appeler les trois hommes pour aller se cacher. Remy et John qui déclinèrent pour chercher Bobby qui couru dans les couloirs pour chercher les autres. Le blond tomba nez-à-nez avec Malicia, Nelsia, Kurt, Malyssa, Honorine, Sydney, Xi'An et Betsy. Tous cherchèrent une issue mais une vitre se brisa et ils fuirent tous ce couloir et en prirent un autre, puis tombèrent sur Logan qui semblait être en pleine discussion avec un homme. Ce dernier leur ordonna de partir mais Bobby créa un mur de glace. 

« Partez sans moi. » 

« Non. » Cria Syd en regardant Logan. 

« J’ai besoin de tuer Stryker. » 

« Et nous, on a besoin de toi. Tu le sais. On a déjà fait face à ça. » Répondit Malicia du tac au tac. Logan fini par suivre les élèves dans le souterrain qui les mena au garage. Celui-ci se referma. 

« Wow. Ça fait trop de voiture. On peut prendre celle-ci ? » 

« Remy. C'est une Ferrari. » Lança Syd en pinçant le jeune homme. 

« Stryker, il se dirige vers… vers le Cérébro. » Ajouta Betsy en regardant Logan 

« Tout se passe comme la dernière fois. » Murmura Logan. « On y va. » dit-il en montant dans le van noir aux vitres teintées. 

« Je voulais conduire ! » 

« Toujours pas Allerdyce ! » Lança Logan en démarrant et en sortant du garage pour prendre la route. 

Stryker continua sa route et ayant tout préparé grâce à Moïra et ses expériences passées, il entra aisément dans le Cérébro sans tout casser. Une fois les pieds dans le Cérébro, il inspira et expira profondément, un sourire sur son visage. 

« C'est bon d'être ici, une seconde fois. Comme quoi, on ne change pas une vieille méthode. On l'améliore. » Dit-il en regardant la pièce immense dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait réussi, grâce à Thanos, grâce à HYDRA et aussi à Worthington Labs. Enfin, ce projet restait surtout celui de Thanos. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Moïra MacTaggert avait invité à manger Erik Lenhsherr, Charles Xavier, le jeune Warren, Raven Darkhölme Xavier et Hank McCoy pour discuter de l'avancement des jeunes recrues. Plus le temps passait plus Moïra avançait dans ses plans. Il était une heure du matin et autour d'un énième verre de vin rouge, elle discutait et menait à la baguette ses invités jusqu'à son piège. 

« A chaque fois que Logan se trouve à garder les élèves il y a toujours un problème ? » Demanda-t-elle faussement surprise. 

« Oui. Ce n'est pas sa faute après, c'est surtout les circonstances. » 

« Hum hum. Les circonstances. Je vois. Et maintenant ? » 

Erik fronça les sourcils, depuis le début de la soirée Moïra avait une attitude particulière. Presque cynique et hautaine, comme ci elle savait quelque chose.   

« Erik ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Crache ton venin. » 

« Crache le morceau Moïra. Ça fait des mois depuis que je t’observe. Tu trompes peut-être tout le monde ici. Mais pas moi. » 

« Erik.. » Commença Charles. Tous se tournèrent vers lui sans comprendre, Warren regarda ensuite Moïra qui semblait changer son expression m'en foutiste pour une expression froide et sérieuse. 

La brune posa sur la table son verre et se leva. 

«  Effectivement. Tu ne m'as jamais lâcher. Alors pourquoi tu as accepté de devenir ce soir ? » Elle laissa un court blanc avant de reprendre. «  A ta place, je serais resté au château. » 

« Comment ça ? » 

« Ils sont bientôt là. » 

« De quoi tu parles Moïra ? » Demanda Hank ne suivant pas la conversation. 

« Dans quelques instants, vous allez commencez à vous sentir mal. » 

« Moïra qu'est-ce… » 

« C'est trop tard. Ils ont déjà gagné. » 

« Répondez merde ! » Cria Warren. 

« Ne fais pas semblant Worthington. Ton père ne t'as jamais dis à quel point, il rêvait de vous détruire ? » Warren choqué s'arrêta de respirer.  « Les X-Men. La Confrérie. Les mutants. C’est bientôt fini. Ils vont pénétrer le manoir, Stryker, HYDRA, tous ensemble au service d'un seul homme, Thanos. » 

Raven comprenant petit à petit se leva et plaqua avec rapidité Moïra au mur. Erik la maintenue au mur en créant des attaches de fer sur ses poignets et autour de sa nuque. Raven recula. Erik s'approcha de Moïra en resserrant mentalement les attaches, la faisant souffrir. 

« Qu'est-ce. Que. Tu. As. Fais. Moïra. MacTaggert. » La rage se faisait entendre dans la voix d'Erik. Charles déposa dans le dos sur l'épaule d'Erik pour avancer vers Moïra.  

Hank maintenait Raven qui était à deux doigts de frapper Moïra et Warren était en profonde réflexion. 

« Moïra… Tu nous as trahis ? » Charles sentait son cœur se briser petit à petit puis complètement lorsque l’écossaise détourna le regard. « Pourquoi ? » 

« Je n'avais pas le choix. Charles, tes élèves sont en danger. L'école va être attaquée et.. »  

D'un coup, Charles essaya de communiquer par télépathie avec Moïra et Ororo qui était beaucoup plus loin mais il commença à se sentir mal, petit il perdit connaissance. Raven cria son nom, Erik desserra les liens de Moïra qui se libéra et tomba lui aussi dans les pommes puis chacun d’entre eux fit pareil.  

Une fois tous assommés, Moïra contacta Ross qui arriva chez elle avec des agents pour prendre les cinq invités. 

« Bon travail MacTaggert. Faites votre rapport au F.B.I, on s'occupera d'eux. Continuez dans votre rôle, et merci pour les documents, ça nous fait un dossier extrêmement solide pour l'instant. Comment allez-vous ? » 

« Charles ne me le pardonnera jamais. » 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Voilà déjà quelques jours que Gamora était enfermée dans cette pièce. Tout cela sonnait comme un véritable enfer. Premièrement après avoir perdu Brunnhilde, Peter, Mantis et Drax, Thanos lui avait fait faire un tour de la base. Ils avaient marchés encore et encore, Thanos lui avait exposé tout son plan, le partenariat avec HYDRA, Worthington Labs. et bien-sûr Stryker qui avait tenu à faire parti du projet. Le brainwashing et la manipulation de masse envers la population qui avait déjà bien commencé et comment en moins de 6 ans il avait réussi à retourner sur Terre à retourner le monde contre les mutants à nouveau. Le rôle des pierres de l'infini dans cette histoire et leur lien avec le gène X à travers la galaxie et comment la philosophie d'Odin donnait des indices sur cette histoire à travers la réalité d'Odin et plus particulièrement du royaume d'Asgard. Il avait terminé sur comment il comptait mettre fin aux mutants ou plutôt grâce à qui. Elle avait retrouvé la jeune Marie Greffon qui avait disparue depuis des mois et que Kitty avait cherchée avec Quill, Ororo et Shuri.  

Deuxièmement, elle était enfermée ici, seule dans une salle parfaitement propre, stérilisée et qui amplifiait chaque jour sa mutation la rendant presque folle. Elle était chétive, fatiguée et semblait complètement meurtrie. Gamora avait pleurée en la voyant derrière la baie vitrée, elle avait pleuré encore plus lorsque Gamora l'avait reconnue. La jeune femme avait fait la rencontre de autres mutants aux capacités similaires que Marie, Heïko Mirckoff un très jeune mutant qui semblait avoir neuf ou dix ans, il était allemand et parlait très peu. Il semblait complètement apeuré. Et il y avait cet autre jeune garçon qui lui semblait avoir quatorze ou quinze ans, Jimmy dit Leetch. C'était un mutant que la confrérie des mauvais mutants aka Magneto et toute sa clique avait voulu tuer lorsque Le Fléau et Callisto étaient encore dans l'équipe. Même que les X-Men les avaient combattus et ça avait foutu une grosse merde pas possible mais maintenant elle comprenait mieux comment Jimmy était arrivé ici et le lien entre ces deux grands affrontements. Gamora avait entendu de nombreuses histoires sur la division entre Magneto et le professeur X mais en discutant avec Jimmy et Marie, elle comprit tout ce qu'elle n'eut pas comprit sur ce profond désaccord auparavant. Ces deux hommes souhaitaient juste au fond se protéger l'un l'autre, aucun des deux n'avait tord ou raison dans leur façon d'agir. Ils étaient juste plus efficaces en travaillant ensemble. Elle découvrit aussi que Loki était retenu captif ici et était torturé pour avoir tenté de tuer Thanos. Il était condamné à mourir encore et encore si il restait dans sa cellule, Gamora passait quand elle pouvait pour analyser un moyen pour le sauver malgré tout. 

Et troisièmement, Red Skull venait la guetter tous les matins. C’était perturbant, insupportable, incompréhensible. Aujourd'hui, Thanos l’avait sortir de sa chambre, il la traînait partout dans les laboratoires jusqu'à Red Skull pour la pièce se ferma, il n'y avait qu'eux. Aucune issue, rien. 

« Tu l’as ramenée. Tu es donc prêt ? » Demanda Red Skull, Thanos ne dit rien avant de regarder Gamora. 

« J'ai rêvé de ce moment toute ma vie. Ce moment où les mutants ne serait plus. » 

« Qu’est-ce que je fous là ? »  

« Gamora, vous êtes le témoin. » 

« De ? » 

« L'utilisation de la pierre de l'âme n'est pas totale. Il faut sacrifier quelque chose que l'on aime pour l'avoir totalement. Le sacrifice peut prendre de nombreuses formes. » Gamora se mit à rire en regard Red Skull. 

« Tu vois Thanos. Moi j’ai rêvé de ce moment toute ma vie, ce moment où tu réalises ta défaite. Je suis fière d'en être le témoin car tu n'aimes rien, ni personne ! » Dit-elle en regardant Thanos. Elle s'arrêta de rire en voyant des larmes. « Sérieusement ? Des larmes ? » 

« Vous ne l'avez pas blessé Gamora. Elles ne sont pas pour lui. » Répondit Red Skull. Le visage de Gamora se décomposa en comprenant. « Le sacrifice peut prendre de nombreuses formes. Sacrifier quelque chose que l'on aime. Tuer quelque chose que l'on aime. Ça peut être aussi quelque chose quelqu'un d'autre aime et que l'on aime. » 

Thanos avança vers Gamora qui reculait à chaque pas en criant un peu plus. Elle refusait. Pas sa mutation. C'était tout ce qui lui restait. C'était son identité, son âme. 

« Ne bouge pas. » Dit-il calmement. Gamora se débattait sous ses mains tandis que Red Skull lui injectait le vaccin MK2.  

Une fois la seringue vide, Thanos la lâcha et Gamora le gifla et commença à se sentir faible elle tomba à terre, sa vision devenait trouble, elle semblait convulser. Thanos regardait difficilement Gamora souffrir, perdre ce qu'elle avait de plus cher et ce qu'il avait réussi à exploiter au mieux pendant des années. Elle se tordait de douleur alors que sa peau changeait de couleur, Red Skull quittait la pièce. Elle était devenue noire, ses cheveux aussi, elle avait des sourcils humains, plus de traces distinctes sur les joues. Elle regarda ses mains en tremblant, elles n'étaient plus vertes. Thanos quitta la pièce pour la regarder a travers la baie vitrée. Gamora était devenue normale, une simple humaine, elle avait perdue ses facultés de guerrière hors norme et son cerveau sur développé. Elle se releva pour se regarder dans le miroir et elle était devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Thanos la regardait toujours à travers la vitre, elle était devenue parfaitement parfaite alors qu'avant elle était parfaitement imparfaite. Gamora se tourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux et se jeta sur la baie pour crier et la cogner de toutes ses forces mais rien à faire. Elle se laissa glisser à terre et pleura à chaude larme, encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Gamora est meurtrie, brisée, comme morte, il lui avait volé son identité tout ça pour son but. Il était prêt à tout, comme elle serait prête à tout pour sortir d'ici, aider Loki, Jimmy, Marie et Heiko retenus captifs ici. Au moins désormais elle savait la suite, elle savait que Thanos était parti attaquer Strange pour la pierre du temps à Kamar-Taj. Puis qu'une fois fait il se rendra là où Vision, détenteur de la pierre de l'esprit, était. Une fois qu'il aura tout ça, en un claquement de doigts Thanos pouvait contrôler le gène X et tout ce qui y était lié de près comme de loin. C'était donc la fin, il fallait donc que tous se rendent au Wakanda. Après avoir pleurer sur son sort, elle se ressaisis et réfléchit longuement, Red Skull avait laissé un double de son pass dans la pièce, elle le vola et sorti de celle-ci pour aller voir Heïko, Jimmy et Marie qui eux pouvaient parfois rester ensemble. 

« J'ai bien de votre aide. » 

« Gamora ! » Cria Marie totalement sous le choc. 

« Je crois que le vaccin est parfaitement au point. Ils vont commencer à le commercialiser dès aujourd'hui mais j'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez. Red Skull, Maw et Midnight ont bien expérimenté sur d'autre mutants ? » 

« Oui. » Répondit Jimmy. « Ils avaient des cobayes, peu pour que ça reste discret. Leur essais se réalisaient sur eux et parfois ils recommençaient en leur injectant un produit qui leur réactivait le gène. » 

« Donc. Tu veux dire que le gène n'a jamais.. » Commença Loki. 

« Complètement disparu ? Oui. Il est juste comme endormi. » Termina Gamora. 

Après avoir discuté avec les enfants, elle couru vite voir Loki et tua deux ou trois agents au passage et utilisa la carte de Red Skull pour désactiver son programme et lui expliquer sa théorie. 

« Mais le vaccin tue bien le gène X ? » Demanda Loki en marchant. 

« Partiellement. C'est impossible qu'il se détruise. A cause des.. » Gamora fut interrompue par Loki qui semblait avoir tout compris. 

« Pierres de l'infini. » 

« Exactement. On a donc encore une chance de vaincre Thanos. » 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

Après l'attaque du manoir Logan et le groupe d'élèves s'étaient rendus dans le lieu le plus proches et intéressant. Chaque élève vivant à New York avait proposé sa maison bien-sûr mais Logan avait dû leur rappeler qu'il fallait un habitat assez serein pour accueillir le X-Jet puisqu'il avait activé le communicateur dans la voiture. Donc d'office les habitants de New York City avaient été mis de côté et finalement la maison des parents de Bobby Drake avait été choisie. Ses parents les avaient accueilli chaleureusement, et s'étaient excusés pour l'incident d'il y a cinq ans. Ils avaient donnés des vêtements propres à tout le monde dans la mesure de ce qu'ils avaient. 

« On se croirait revenu cinq ans en arrière. » Lança la mère de Bobby. « Vous vous souvenez ? Vous trois étiez présents. » Dit-elle en regardant Malicia, Logan et John. 

La mère de Bobby fila pour aller surveiller ses cookies au four.  

« Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq et quatre ans ? Vous en parlez tout le temps mais je comprends pas. » Demanda Elizabeth, Logan la dévisagea. « Quoi ? Vous l’avez vu en cours ? »  

« Oui. Laisse moi te rafraichir vite fait la mémoire. Tu étais trop occupé à faire tes débuts en tant que mannequin sûrement . Il y avait un énorme problème concernant les mutants. On pensait que c'était l'affrontement final, les mêmes acteurs était présent et les choses qu'on a vécue aujourd'hui se sont produite. » Commença Malicia 

« Sauf que cette fois-ci c'est pire. » Continua Bobby. 

« Et que maintenant tout se passe en même temps. La question d'un vaccin anti mutant avait fait surface quatre ans auparavant mais personne n'y croyait vraiment donc c'est pour ça que aujourd'hui on se souvient vaguement de cette histoire. Du moins quand on a pas participé à la bataille. Le Hellfire Club s'appelait la confrérie des mauvais mutants à cette époque et on était plus d'une centaine. » Lança John.  

« Les X-Men et Mauvais Mutants se battaient dans l'ombre des humains, comme toujours, pour sauver Jimmy. Un mutant qui comme Marie peut annuler les pouvoirs des autres. Aujourd'hui on ne sait pas où il est mais il est sauf. » Continua Logan. 

« Durant cette histoire, Jean avait été tuée puis elle revint à la vie grâce au Phénix. Elle était pas morte durant le problème Jimmy mais plutôt lors de l'histoire sur l'assassinat du président avec Kurt qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans. C'est comme ça que Kurt à rejoint les mutants et qu'on a découvert que Azazel et Mystique ont eut un enfant. Bref, c'est vraiment compliqué. » Termina Syd. Betsy semblait avoir compris et se souvenir de cette période. 

« Y a pas une année sans problème pour la vie des mutants ? » Demanda Honorine en regardant la bande. 

« L'an dernier. Y avait rien. J'espère juste que les autres vont bien. » Répondit Syd en allant aider la mère de Bobby avec Maly. 

Le père de Bobby semblait complètement sidéré par l'apparence de Kurt, ce qui l'amusait. La mère de Bobby installa la table et tous commencèrent à manger et à discuter de l'école de ce qui se passait en ce moment. Bobby mit donc au courant ses parents des événements qui se passaient et ils semblaient triste pour leur fils. 

« Comment ont-ils encore pu attaquer l'école ? » Demanda Monsieur Drake intrigué. 

« Ils avaient sûrement tous prévus pour. » Répondit Logan. 

« A vrai dire, il y a une tonne de choses qu'on ne sait pas. On reconstitue le puzzle petit à petit. » Ajouta Nelsia en regardant Monsieur Drake. 

Soudain le communicateur sonna et Logan sortit de table pour répondre, il se dirigea sur le perron pour plus de tranquillité. 

« Allô ? » 

 _« Logan !_ _Enfin, j’arrive à te joindre._ _Il n'y a personne à l'école que se passe-t-il ?_ _Le X-Jet a capté ton communicateur._ _»_  

« Ah oui ça.. Hm, l'armée nous as attaqués. Piotr, Wade, Cornelia, Kitty et d'autres élèves se sont protéger dans les souterrains ou le bunker de l'école. Avec une dizaine d'élèves nous avons fuit. » 

 _«_ _Où est-ce que vous êtes ? »_  

« A Boston. Chez les parents de Bobby Drake. » 

 _«_ _On vient vous chercher. »_  

« Tornade, faites vite. Je t'aime. » 

 _« Je t'aime aussi._ _»_  

Logan rentra à nouveau à l'intérieur et tous semblaient attendre une importante nouvelle.  

« Elles sont en routes. » Dit-il en s'asseyant. « Elle seront ici dans une dizaine de minutes. » 

« Vous nous quittez déjà ? » Demanda Madame Drake en regardant les élèves. 

« Maman, on a pas le choix. C'est le sort des mutants qui est en jeu. Promis, je passerai vous voir plus. » 

Madame Drake secoua positivement la tête. Bobby était soulagé de voir qu'avec le temps, sa famille avait apprit à accepter sa mutation et sa nouvelle vie. Son frère par contre avait toujours autant de mal mais ça allait déjà mieux. Les minutes passèrent et un bruit assourdissant se faisait entendre dans la rue. Tous sortirent de la maison, un sourire s’afficha sur le visage de Malyssa. C'était le X-Jet qui se posait à terre. Emma Frost en sortit et arriva devant les Drake. 

« On doit y aller. Merci maman, merci papa. Je suis désolé pour tout ça. »  

« Bobby soit pas désolé, je te rappelle que c’est la faute de ton père. » Lança John pour le faire rire. « Merci pour Bobby, monsieur Drake. » 

« Oh, c'est… normal ? » Répondit-il. 

Les élèves dirent au revoir aux parents Drake et coururent dans le X-Jet. Bobby jeta un dernier regard pour ses parents avant de partir dans le jet qui était énorme. Emma reprit sa place en les regardant. 

« Vous devriez peut-être vous changer. Sydney pareil. On est en mission désormais. » Jean les regarda et leur montra un vestiaire. 

« Je n'ai pas de costume. » 

« On en a qui devrait t'aller. » Rétorqua Tornade en lui souriant. Syd lui sourit et la remercia. 

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Nelsia. « On retourne à l'école ? » 

« Pas maintenant Nelsia. D’abord, on va faire un détour vers la Californie. » Répondit Emma en regardant Jean qui partageait son sourire. 

« On a des choses à faire à San Francisco. » Termina Jubilee en conduisant le X-Jet. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Après s'être infiltré dans les bureaux de Thanos et avoir fait des copies de certains documents et fichiers confidentiels, Nebula s'était rendue seule sur l'île d'Alcatraz pour récupérer Gamora. En effet, elle avait d'abord essayer d'arrêter Thanos à Kamar-Taj avec Quill, Drax, Mantis, Peter Parker et Brunnhilde mais ils échouèrent. Strange succomba et lui donna la pierre du temps pour sauver Tony. Nebula avait alors dit au reste de partir au Wakanda et lorsque Thanos partit pour New York de nouveau, elle sauta dans le premier engin assez rapide pour l'emmener à San Francisco. Avant de partir, elle s'assura quand même que ses amis était sain et sauf et leur confia sur une clé les dossiers de Thanos pour que Tony puisse les étudier. Elle était prête, préparée et armée.  

Une fois arrivée à Alcatraz, tout fut facile, elle n'eut aucun problème pour démanteler le système vu qu'elle avait tout vu auparavant. Elle entra facilement, tua aisément les ennemis et brava les obstacles jusqu'à la chambre de Gamora qu’elle récupéra vite. Gamora lui demanda de voler les données de Worthington Labs. et de Red Skull pendant qu'elle allait chercher Loki et les enfants. Une fois, tout le monde récupéré, les données sauvegardées, il fallait sortir en toute sécurité mais ils se retrouvaient être encerclés. 

« C’est mort. » Lança Loki. 

Ils s'attendirent tous à mourir lorsque les gardes moururent tous en se désintégrant. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Marie. 

« Cette fois, c'est moi. » Répondit Honorine en les regardant. Elle eut un petit choc devant Gamora. « Suivez-moi ! »  

Le groupe la suivit et Emma Frost rejoint la jeune fille ainsi que Nelsia. Les caméras furent brouillées et le tonnerre se fit entendre. Psylocke et Le Phénix retenaient la sécurité tandis que tout le monde fuyait. Mais un garde réussi à viser Heïko qui tomba à terre en convulsant. Il avait été vacciné. Le même garde termina en le tuant. Un cri déchirant de la part de Marie se fit entendre mais Pyro brula les garde pour faire rentrer dans le jet le groupe. Une fois tout le monde à bord. Le X-Jet partit vers l'école. Marie se jeta dans les bras de ses amis. 

« On doit récupérer les élèves. Les équipements. » Lança Logan. 

« Et on doit aller au Wakanda. » Ajouta Nebula. 

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Elle leur donna la clé USB qui contenait les données d'Alcatraz. 

« C'est maintenant l'affrontement final, la guerre infini comme vous voulez. Mais on y est. » Ajouta Loki. « On peut encore sauver les mutant. » 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHDDDGDDFFDHSJSRGRGHRHRGGDVFFDFSVHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. voilà.  
> Je vous aime, portez vous bien et à bientôt pour la suite.
> 
> Love,  
> H.


End file.
